Brother and Sister
by Cally Starkiller
Summary: Kaidan's family life was complicated enough. But when he discovers he has someone else in his family all things go to hell. The Alenko family falls apart by this newcomer's return. And Shepard wants to help. *runs from ME to ME2* *AU*
1. Chapter 1: Suggestion

"So Kaiden tell me about yourself." Shepard stood there patiently.

"Me? Well there isn't much to tell. Joined the Alliance when I was old enough. Only child. My parents were divorced by the time I turned two. As far as I know my father met someone else. Haven't had contact with him in a while. But I'm sure you don't want to hear about my family life. So tell me about yours."

"Don't have a family. I was born down on Earth in the metropolis areas. Lived in New York City. Ran with gangs. Eventually I grew tired of it all. Wanted to get away. I didn't want to end up like the rest of them. So I enlisted with the Alliance at age eighteen. It's a lot better than Earth."

"Yeah I hear you. Earth hasn't been getting much better since we moved out here in space. People grew too eager to explore and settle down out here. We should've focused our attention on our own home world. Guess it's a lost cause now. But anyway thanks for the talk Commander. Hope I didn't waste too much of your time."

"No problem Alenko. Talk to you later."

"I'll have to think about that. But yeah…I'd like that."

When Shepard turned away she smiled to herself. 'That man is different.'

* * *

Commander Rory Shepard had a full crew. Wrex the krogan, Kaiden the biotic, Ashley the soldier, Tali the quarian, Garrus the C-Sec cop, and Liara the scientist. Joker was her snarky pilot and Chakwas was her reliable doctor. But Captain Anderson suggested another person be added to her crew.

"I think you'll like her. She's down here on the Citadel in the Ambassador's office."

"Are you sure that's a safe place to put her?"

A muffled chuckle. "Well then you better hurry up and recruit her before something horrible happens to her."

"Kaiden. Tali. Suit up and let's go." Shepard paused then noticed her mistake. "Uh, sorry Tali. No offense."

"None taken Shepard." Tali gave her a smile behind the mask but she knew Shepard wouldn't see.

The trio headed into the elevator and quiet elevator music echoed within. Kaiden found himself humming and Tali swaying slightly to the music. Shepard just stood there silent as ever. She can switch the Commander persona on and off fast. When the long elevator ride was over they stepped off and into another elevator. Before they could push the button, a reporter rushed up to them. "Oh shit. Paparazzi. Quick! Push the button."

Tali rammed her sharp fingers into the button and the reporter's words were abruptly stopped. "Thank god!"

Kaiden's chuckle and Tali's melodic giggle blended together into one sound. Shepard slipped a grin at them. The rest of the elevator ride was quiet.

When they reached the Ambassador's office Shepard stepped in first and slammed into the Ambassador himself. "Watch it Shepard," he barked before walking off.

"Charming," Tali said sarcastically under her breath. The three stepped in after Shepard and Anderson waved them over.

A tall strong-built woman walked up to them and saluted. Kaiden and Shepard saluted back. Her blue-black hair was slicked back into a ponytail with unruly strands slipping out. Her eyes had a gray blue tint and she wore red lip-gloss with dark black eyeliner. The woman's steely gaze made the three of them uncomfortable. 'And he thinks I'm going to like her?' thought Shepard.

"Hello Commander. I'd like you to meet Corporal Kal Alenko. She's already been briefed on your overall goal to chase Saren down. She-"

"Alenko? As in A-L-E-N-K-O?" Kaiden interrupted.

"Yes, lieutenant. I just thought it'd be fair if you knew you had a sister out there."

"But she looks nothing like me!" Kaiden was floored. He looked ready to faint.

"That's because she looks like her mother. You know your father met another woman. You told me in one of our talks. But you have no idea what she looks like or if they are married or not. They both had a child and here she is. Your half-sister."

Said woman stepped up and raised her hand up to shake. "I was shocked as well lieutenant. Hopefully we'll get to know each other in time." She gave Kaiden a genuine smile and he couldn't help but crack a grin back.

"So this arrangement won't be a problem then Alenko?"

"No sir." The two replied in unison. Their voices were somewhat similar except Kal's voice was more feminine.

"Well this should make our mission against Saren a bit more interesting right Shepard?" Tali glanced over at Shepard.

"Indeed." Was all she said back and gazed at the two siblings warily.


	2. Chapter 2: Do I Know You?

Shepard calls up the crew to the comm. room. As soon as they all gathered Shepard noticed that Kal Alenko wasn't in the room. "Joker?" she calls out.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Where's Alenko?"

"He's in the room with you already ma'am."

"I mean Corporal Alenko." She mentally palms her forehead and realizes that things are going to get a lot more confusing.

"She's coming Commander. She's finishing up some…business."

Shepard was getting irritated by the minute. "Tell her to hurry the hell up then."

She could see Kaidan shift in his seat from the corner of her eye and looks to him. "Sorry Alenko."

"No problem Commander." Kaidan barely looks up at her.

Noting this, Shepard takes three calming breathes. 1…2…3.

At breath number three Kal Alenko walks in her eyes shifting nervously. "Sorry for the delay Commander. It won't happen again." She salutes sharply then takes her seat beside Tali instead of Kaidan. Shepard also notes this as well.

"What's this meeting about ma'am?" Ashley asks impatiently.

"Today Captain Anderson gave us a new crew member to help us stop Saren."

"The name's Kal." She looks around the room and smiles. "My rank is Corporal."

They all murmur their greetings and the room falls silent.

"Want a quick background story people?" Kal grins expectantly, probably wishing to tell her whole life story.

"Go ahead, Alenko." Shepard speaks up.

"Alright ma'am." She gets up and stands next to Shepard. "My mother is…to put frankly a bitch. I'm cursed with the damned woman's looks. But the only thing that keeps me from punching the woman's face is my voice. I sound like my father which is a blessing. Her voice is horrible! And I'm not exaggerating. I have nothing against the French but her accent was particularly annoying. But anyways, I escaped that household as soon as I turned sixteen. Two years later I joined the Alliance. Right now I'm thirty years old."

Ashley asks curiously, "If you joined the Alliance at eighteen then why are you only a Corporal? Didn't get promoted enough times?"

"Yes that is correct Gunnery Chief Williams. My training instructors thought I was a natural leader. In our simulations I was the one who gave the orders and did our simulated missions accomplished. And everybody knew my name. But when my training ended and I became an official marine my commanders ignored me and gave me crack assignments. I was even a janitor for one ship!"

"Yeah I know how that feels Corporal." Ashley gave her an understanding smile and Kal grinned back.

"I thought that my instructors were just saying all of that just to keep me going. But I knew they were right. I just knew it. When Captain Anderson popped the question to me about this mission I was shocked. How did Captain Anderson know my name? And why me? I'm nobody."

"That's not going to be true Corporal Alenko. You can prove yourself to me soon enough. So what are your abilities?"

"I'm a 'vanguard'. I'm a trained biotic equipped with the L2 implant and specifically specialized in using the assault rifle."

"Wait wait. You have the L2 implant? Why didn't I see you at BAaT if you were a biotic kid?" The look on his face showed shocked revelation.

'So he really didn't know he had a sister or maybe he did know and he was playing dumb.' thought Shepard.

"I wasn't noted as a biotic by the Alliance until later on. By then the BAaT program was shut down. When I was in marine training that's when they finally realized I was a biotic. They immediately stuck me with a L2 implant and began training me in that area."

"What sort of side effects do you suffer from then?" Kaidan leaned forward closer off his seat.

"Severe insomnia and paranoia. I'm always constantly looking over my shoulder for dangers and sleeping pills are a regular for me. Doesn't explain why I'm so 'outgoing' as people tell me. Perhaps I only endure partly of paranoia. Don't worry Commander this won't be a problem."

"That's it? That's all you suffer from? Incredible…you should check in with Dr. Chakwas. She'll want a complete report from you." Kaidan kept staring at his younger sister with awe.

"Yeah okay. What do you have for side effects?"

"Severe migraines. It occurs around bright lights and extremely loud noises."

"Perhaps the lesser severity is genetic. Maybe that's why certain people suffer more than others while others hardly feel pain like you two." Shepard put in her input on the situation.

"I wouldn't know for sure ma'am. But that's also a possibility to put in the books. Excuse me Commander. I should go to Chakwas then for evaluation."

"Right. Lieutenant Alenko, give your half-sister a tour of the ship. Everybody else dismissed." When everybody evacuated from the room Ash waited behind.

"Commander, mind if I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead Williams."

"Off the record Commander, there's something suspicious about this. Captain Anderson happens to know these things about Kaidan and his family and he happens to find his long lost sister? I know I might be sounding paranoid but there's got to be more to the situation then it seems."

"I agree with you Williams. We'll keep an eye on the situation and you tell me if you find anything suspicious or inconspicuous looking. Don't tell another soul about his…not even Kaidan. I don't want him going off and telling his sister to watch her back or anything. I may not like this but that's we can do at the moment."

"Thanks Commander. I'll keep my good eye open." Ashley saluted and headed out.

Shepard pressed her fingers to her forehead. 'Why does something always have to be wrong?'

* * *

"Dr. Chakwas this is my sister Kal Alenko. Kal this is Chakwas our ship's doctor."

"Heh yeah I kind of picked up on that. So let's get this over with." Kal scooted over an inch away from the doctor.

"What's wrong Kal?" Kaidan noticed her subtle movement.

"I hate doctors. No offense Doctor Chakwas." Kal wrapped her arms around herself and started breathing in and out.

"Part of the paranoia Kal?" Kaidan immediately put a hand on her shoulder, comforting her. It was like instinct; protect you family.

"I guess…I just." She sighed and paused, searching for the words. "I don't know."

"It's fine. Sorry doctor that's just one of her side effects from using an L2 implant."

"Fascinating. She has an L2 implant just like you? Interesting…so what's her side effects?" The doctor perked up a bit and took out her holopads, wavering above the notes.

"Severe insomnia and partial paranoia; she's going to need sleeping pills. And…" Kaidan continued, reciting exactly what Kal had said in the comm. room.

* * *

The brother sister bonding began. But Kal wasn't sure it would last long.


	3. Chapter 3: That Somebody

"Gah! This food is disgusting! I hate Alliance rations." Kal nearly spat out her food before Kaidan held his hand underneath her chin.

"Swallow Kal! One of these days you're going to choke on your own spit and I'm not going to be there to help you."

"I'd be fine Kaidan. Jesus just let me be." Kal cracked a grin to let on she was joking and he smiled back.

"Honestly Kal you act like a five-year old."

"A mature five-year old."

Shepard was sitting next to Tali and Garrus as she watched the two siblings warily. "Something wrong Shepard?" Tali piped up.

"No just...okay don't you guys think that its weird that Anderson happened to know Kaidan's parents and knew that they had a kid?" She lowered her voice significantly.

"I don't know Shepard. Maybe Anderson and the Alenko family were friends at some point. And maybe he's doing it out of a favor for Kaidan. I mean I would like it if someone told me I had a long lost sister or brother." Garrus replied.

"Yeah you have a point there Vakarian. I should stop spying on her then. Who knows? Maybe the two of us will become the best of friends." Tali and Garrus started laughing unexpectantly.

"I'm surprised you guys aren't already friends! You two are very similiar in different ways. At times she's paranoid like you. I mean just a minute ago you were ranting that Anderson was some sort of spy or whatever. And you're natural leaders though Kal shows it differently. She boosts morale with light-hearted jokes and kid-like banter. You do that too but not as much." Garrus looks to Tali for support.

"Plus you two have that certain aura about you. Like what the Consort told you! See Shepard? You and Kal should've been friends long ago; you were too busy 'spying' on her to even notice the similiarites."

Garrus interjects, "Just make sure she doesn't replace us. I'd hate to find new friends."

"Garrus! You have me!" Tali exclaimed in shock.

"I know Tali. I know. Just poking fun."

"Oh. Well don't do that again you ridiculous turian!" Garrus just smirked at her.

* * *

"So how are you adjusting here to the Normandy Corporal?" Kal's station was down in engineering in the dark corner close by Garrus and Ashley. A hidden console kept the Corporal occupied while she waited for her turn to go groundside with Shepard.

"It's all good Commander. I'm still not used to the idea of having a brother. Much less a protective one. But the change is good nonetheless."

"Very well Corporal. Do you mind if I talk to you a bit. There's nothing else to do around his boring ship except watch extranet movies and gossip."

"Ah no problem Commander. I often find it lonely down here. Well there is company down here, but I fear I already made a bad first impression on one of them." Kal briefly glances at Ashley's station and looks toward the ground.

"Oh I see. You mean Gunnery Chief Williams correct?" Kal nods. "Williams may seem cold at first but she'll warm up to you once you get to know her. She isn't all so bad."

"Okay thanks Commander for your input. I don't know...I must've seemed paranoid. It always seems like as if somebody's watching me. Staring...like a hidden sniper. It gives me the chills sometimes." She shudders suddenly, staring at a random corner of the large room.

"I know this may sound rude but how do you deal with it? With the constant fear of someone watching you...even though nobodys there?"

"I'm not so sure Commander. I think on the good things in life. The satisifying shot of a clean kill. The soothing sound of a perfect piano piece. The feel of a comforting hand on your shoulder. The warm atmosphere of a wonderful family moment." Kal closes her eyes momentarily and smiles at Shepard. "Just knowing that somebody wants you to live...that somebody is watching your back for those intruders, even though they aren't real, is truly comforting."

Shepard was stunned. She hadn't expected such wise and true words to flow out of her mouth. "Kal...I'll be that somebody."

Kal was stunned as well. She stares wide-eyed at Shepard before replying, "Louie I think this is the beginning of a wonderful friendship."

A/N: For those who don't know, Kal was quoting from 'Casablanca'. I never watch the movie but I heard that reference from a tv show called the 'Simpsons' and the 'Gilmore Girls'. Sorry if I didn't get the exact wording but you get the idea.

Your guy's reviews and story alerts is what keeps me writing. If not for you, this story would've died and would've stayed silent in my mind for years to come. Thanks for your support!


	4. Chapter 4: Saving Grace

**A/N: I make Fai Dan a bit more expressive. Probably OOC for him but I needed to make his character a bit more interesting. Hope you enjoy! I own NOTHING! well perhaps Kal Alenko. =]**

"Joker, take us in." commanded Commander Rory Shepard.

The Normandy made its descent into the Feros docking port. "Alenko. Alenko. Suit up and meet me in the airlock." Shepard spoke into the intercom.

Ten minutes later the two Alenko's were suited up in specialized armor by the courtesy of Shepard herself. Shepard stepped out of the Normandy with Joker's warning ringing in her ears, "Be careful Commander!"

A tall man was sprinting toward them with incredible speed while Shepard pulled out her pistol. "You need to speak to Fai Dan now."

Skeptical, Shepard called out, "Who's Fai Dan?"

Kal called out, "Get down!" At those words a rocket flew over their heads but into the man. He died instantly which was apparent by the amount of blood that exploded over them. "Oh…god."

If it was possible, Kal got instantly paler and Kaidan reacted by shooting the geth trooper down. "Nice job Kaidan, "praised Shepard.

"Just part of the job ma'am." Kaidan looked at Shepard and smiled. She smiled back. Kal just shook her head.

"God you guys weird." And with that Kal walked off with her assault rifle up to aim. Any words Shepard might have said was drowned out by Kal's shooting.

"Shut it Kal. Alright you two form up!" Kal and Kaidan instantly obeyed Shepard's orders and stood behind her with guns up to bear. The dangerous trio ran up the stairs and into Zhu's Hope. "Fai Dan?"

"This is him. Are you reinforcements? Alliance? Are you here to help us?" Desperation tore at his voice.

"I'm Commander Shepard and this is Corporal Alenko and Lieutenant Alenko. We're Alliance. We have a very important mission but we'll do the best we can do within our power to help you colony."

"Please help yourself to any of our supplies and hopefully you'll be able to solve our growing Geth problem." Fai Dan's weary eyes glanced at Kal. "Now I may not be an expert on ranks but isn't a Corporal a low rank and that bringing a kid who is a 'Corporal' a bad idea? She could put us at risk! I don't care how extensive a marine's training is but this is ridiculous! We need well trained reinforcements not mindless trigger-happy grunts!"

Throughout him talking Kal was surprisingly quiet. Kaidan was practically biting his lip off to keep himself from berating the man. 'No way is he demeaning my sister like that,' he thought angrily.

After many moments passed Kaidan finally calmed down and Kal was starting to look offended. Shepard noticed this and spoke on her behalf. "I will not let you judge my crew. If you keep making smartass comments I'm going to take my ship away from this planet…and it will be very very far away. Now if you want me and my crew's help and protection I suggest you shut the hell up. Now."

There are certain ways you can talk to people to make them listen to you. This was one of those ways. Both calm and yet enraged Shepard managed to make the outspoken leader of Zhu's hope pale in the face. Even paler than Kal's face. Shepard walked off with two stunned crew members staring after her. Kal managed a small smirk at Fai Dan and steered Kaidan along with her to Shepard. "Come on lovebird, let's help this ungrateful colony."

Kal perked up quickly and Kaidan was forever in debt to Shepard. "Thanks Shepard. I never would've expected you to speak up for her like that."

"I take care of my crew Kaidan. I would've thought that you out of all people would've noticed that." Shepard gave Kaidan a quick wink and lifted up her pistol to shoot down a geth trooper. Kaidan, to his credit, didn't trip over his own two feet.

* * *

"That's a plant?" Kal and Kaidan said in unison. Shepard found it funny and started bursting out laughing.

"Commander!" They both said in unison. That just made Shepard laugh even harder.

Kal and Kaidan both stared at their fallen Commander and Kal started giggling while Kaidan tried muffling his low chuckles. After a few minutes the three of them were on the floor laughing their asses off. "Oh…I haven't laughed like that for the longest time ever. Thank you Kal for being born and sounding almost like your brother."

"Anytime Commander." Kal grinned happily at Shepard and Kaidan and realized something. She had family. True, Kaidan was her half-brother and Shepard was her commanding officer but nothing said anything about not having your Commander as a friend and half-brother still means brother. It was close enough to a family and she accepted that. But the laughs and good moments ended right as soon as a green asari slipped out of the Thorian's 'mouth'.

"Dammit shoot it!" Kal screamed out as a Thorian creeper clawed at her face.

"I can't! It's too close to you. I might shoot you!" Kaidan yelped out as a Thorian creeper charged at him, ramming him into a wall.

"Then that's why you're a biotic idiot!" Kal head-butted the creeper and waved her broken pistol around, shooing it away.

"You're a biotic too you know!" Kaidan got back up from the wall and felt instantly dizzy.

"Oh yeah…I hadn't realized. Thanks for the tip Alenko!" Kal flew herself at the creeper and punched at it aimlessly, her fist sometimes hitting the solid ground. "My biotics are RECHARGING!"

Shepard was too busy shooting down upcoming creepers to pay attention to the two fighting. She threw a grenade at the last node and she grinned happily as it exploded. She turned around and was about to announce the news when she saw a gruesome scene dance in front of her. Kaidan was 'boxing' two creepers and his weapon lay broken beneath him. Kal was senselessly thrashing her hands about at three creepers. A blue mass was forming on their clenched hands and soon the whole room glowed blue.

Kal and Kaidan together formed a powerful biotic throw field around themselves, causing the creepers nearby to crash into the walls behind them…dead. Shepard was thankfully out of range. Kaidan could feel a migraine coming on as Kal sunk to the floor. "Wow. Now I know for sure that the L2's are better than us L3's." Shepard stared in awe at the siblings.

Kaidan grinned slightly, willing the headache to go away. "We're better than most L3's. Well except you of course. I bet you could pull this off one day yourself."

Shepard rolls her eyes. "Yeah I'm sure."

Their banter was interrupted by a sloshing gooey noise. "Look at that," exclaimed Kaidan. A pod of some sorts was opening and a light blue asari slipped out. All three lifted up their weapons automatically as it looked exactly like its clone 'sisters.

"I am Shiala. I am…was Matriarch Benezia's assistant. Saren traded me for the Cipher to understand the Prothean Beacon. And betrayed the Thorian after he got what he needed. He ordered the geth to destroy the evidence. Now I know that one of you has the Prothean visions. Saren knows that you have been following him. So I must give you the Cipher."

Shepard hesitantly steps forward, Kaidan slightly raising his broken rifle up at the asari. Kal just stands there, amazed by the asari herself. "Embrace eternity!"

The visions of death and destruction caused by synthetics flashed through her mind; she could almost hear the sounds of destruction and the cries of distress by the Protheans.

"Commander! Are you alright?" Kaidan asks worriedly. Kal rolls her eyes at her over-worried brother. 'Of course she's alright you lovesick idiot.'

"That…was strange. I'll be fine. It was just overwhelming." Shepard presses her hand against her head, groaning slightly.

"I am sorry if you have suffered. It was necessary. Now may I ask what you plan to do with me?" The light blue asari glances at Kal hopefully, wondering if the younger-looking one would be willing to offer an opinion. She was the only one who didn't raise her gun at her so why not?

Kal just ignores her, glancing between Kaidan and Shepard. The three of them share a nod and Shepard smiles reassuringly. "What will you do if I let you go?"

"I have taken part in the colonist's suffering. I wish to aid them in their reconstruction. It is my fault. If you wish to let me go" Shiala flinches a bit at her own words.

"Go ahead. As long as you help them I have no problem with it." And with that Shepard, Kaidan, and Kal walk off.

* * *

"Commander are you sure you're alright? You're looking a little pale."

"I could say the same for you Alenko. Having a migraine?"

"Starting to yeah. I guess that throw field took a lot out of me. It's not that bad though this time."

Kaidan flickers a small grin at Shepard which she returns. Kal just ignored them once more. She can't help it that her Commander was falling for her brother.

* * *

"So how was Feros Commander?" Joker looks over his shoulder at Shepard, Kaidan, and Kal walking in gracefully. 'It's like modern day three Musketeers except with ballerina poise. Ugh…' thought Joker as Shepard walks up to him and the brother and sister team wander off.

"Oh you know. Shoot this shoot that. Found a huge ugly plant and killed it. Saved innocents. Helped Zhu's Hope. Same old same old." Shepard goes off after a simple nod from Joker and takes a relaxing shower.

'Oh what a day.' She ponders as she closes her eyes and smiles.


	5. Chapter 5: Family Reunion

"Have a minute to talk?" Shepard grins helpfully at Kal. She hasn't spoken to the 'half-sister' since Feros.

"Actually I've wanted to talk. A message was sent to me via my extranet mail. It came from an unknown source but the message itself was…startling." Kal paces back and forth a few times before settling her eyes on the ground by her feet.

"Any problems there?"

"Yeah…big problem. Turns out that the anonymous person is holding my family hostage or as guests in the Terminus System on Invictus. At this very moment my father and 'mother' are in grave danger or not." Kal sighs sadly. "I'm not sure what to make of it. I do not care for my 'mother' but my father…he's also Kaidan's father. I don't know…suggestions Commander?"

"We'll go there right now. Call it a dumb feeling but I think we need to get over there. Don't want to keep your contact waiting." Shepard starts to walk away before she turns around back toward Kal. "Can I ask a question real quick?"

"I don't mind Commander. After all you are helping me, least I can do is answer a question."

"Why don't you wear standard Alliance wear?" Shepard gestures to her dark navy blue jumpsuit with a white tank top.

"Oh I am. It's just different from everybody else's. Less constricting." Kal grins knowingly and Shepard chuckles.

"Oh well okay then Kal. Get ready to suit up Corporal."

* * *

"Corporal Alenko what can I do for you?" Kaidan stepped away from his glowing console and stood waiting for his sister.

"I need to talk to you…personally and off the record." Kal found herself shivering. Was it just her or did it get cold all of a sudden?

"What's wrong Kal?" Immediately worried-brother stage set in as he took in account the disturbed face of Kal.

"Something happened to my parents…and your father. I'm not sure if they're in trouble or not but the message itself was a little disturbing. The Commander is helping us with it. The message was sent via to me. She has our father Kaidan. I'm…well worried."

"Do they have my mother?" Kaidan started getting edgy. He shifted feet every few seconds.

"As far as I know…no; she has our father and my 'mother'." Kal's voice got lower when she said 'mother'.

"Kal tell me about your mother."

"She's…mean. It's hard to explain…if you've been around her for a few years you'd understand. I think the only reason she was with our father was because he was a military man. I believe her exact words are: 'You haven't hooked up unless you hooked up with an Alliance man.'" Kal stepped back an inch, noticed by Kaidan. "She was apprehensive when she found out the truth about our father. He was previously married. A sorry joke for an Alliance soldier. He had a kid. A kid that nobody told me about…not even my own dad."

The switch between father and dad was also noticed by Kaidan. "Kal…"

"No…don't Kaidan." Kal shrugged off his hands and dashed off, leaving Kaidan alone and confused.

* * *

"I see you have received my message. Come in." A tall woman with shoulder-length black hair with fair skin stepped outside to greet them. She donned a white dress that had various colorful designs with a built-in maroon cardigan and a loose belt which held a sidearm. Kaidan kept gazing at her with suspicious eyes.

They got to keep their guns which were something. Kal was about to breathe a sigh of relief until they saw her parents. Mr. and Mrs. Alenko were tied up to a small container that held high grade explosives. The mysterious woman stood behind them, making sure to keep herself near the hostages at all times. "Nah ah. Shoot me and I blow up your hostages. Mission failed."

"Dad…" Kaidan whispered.

"So Kal I see you brought company. It was not pointed out in the message for you to bring friends…or relatives. But the more the merrier as I like to say."

"Can't be too careful…whoever you are." Kal hesitantly stepped forward toward her father and 'mother', keeping a hand on her pistol.

"I'm someone familiar. Someone who always wanted a baby girl. Now here she is. Along with her pathetic brother." She practically spat out the words 'pathetic brother'. The woman's voice was feminine and almost sounded pretty if it didn't sound so threatening.

"Wait…I know that voice. I remember now. I…mother?" Kaidan almost crumpled from shock. Kal leaned uneasily and casted a glare at Kaidan.

"Mother? She's your mother?" Kal's voice was filled with rage. Shepard was quickly thinking of a way to diffuse the situation. 'Hostages. Crazy hostage keeper. All related. Difficult…dear god I hate hostage situations,' Shepard thought.

"Kal listen to me." Kaidan pleaded.

"No…no you listen! My own father doesn't tell me that he had a son and he was my brother! Who does that? You tell me father! Tell me! Why not tell me…why wouldn't you tell me?" Kal was almost to tears. When she wanted to show her emotions…she showed them. "A half-brother…"

"When I realized that I had another so called 'daughter' I scoffed. Your father hid it behind my back as well little girl. You have good reason to be mad. Which is why I called you here…you have the opportunity to settle it once and for all." The mother of Kaidan Alenko smiled.

"Why would you do this to us? To my sister…" Kaidan was keeping his cool carefully only to let out a slight bit of anger on the word 'sister'.

"Half-sister…," mumbled Kal.

"Kal please listen. I have no part in this. I didn't know either! I think we should direct our questions to the person in question. Our father."

Throughout the whole exchange, Shepard stayed silent. There was nothing to say.

"Dad?" Kal stepped closer to her father who was crying…crying all over his current wife's shoulder. Mrs. Alenko just stayed silent, gazing warily at the two Alenko kids. "Oh dad…why? Why keep this secret from us?"

"To be honest Kal-bear…I have no answer. I just wanted you for myself. I didn't want that woman to take you away. She wanted a pretty little girl just like you…she was almost disappointed when Kaidan came instead of you. She was depressed. I…I don't think she truly loved me or you Kaidan." Kaidan hung his head and didn't bring it back up. "I'm truly sorry Kaidan and Kal-bear. I never wanted to keep you two away…it's just before I divorced your mother Kaidan she was obsessive with little girls. She kept naming off girl names for you Kal…the girl who wasn't her's."

Mr. Alenko glanced up at his previous wife, Ms. Alenko. "You were so determined to try to steal my wife's daughter. You have to realize that she would never look like you…never be a part of you. Unlike your son. Why aren't you happy with your own damn son! He's a part of you and you-"

"He's a part of you too! Yet you abandoned him! You-"Ms. Alenko was interrupted.

"How can you say that to me? That I abandoned him? You abandoned him for some fantasy child!" The Alenko father starting shedding tears again except made no noise. Just silent tears running down his face... "This is why I kept you two apart. Kaidan's mother would just steal you away from me Kal-bear. And I'd never see you again. But Kaidan you have to understand. I would've taken you with me if you mother hadn't threatened me with killing you. Don't you remember those nights?"

Shepard was clearly confused. She wasn't even sure if she was even supposed to be here. Shepard just stayed out of the picture; she preferred it like that.

"No father I don't." Kaidan could feel something wet in his eyes and wiped them away. He was losing his calm by the second. Kal already did.

"Enough of this!" And with that Ms. Alenko took out her small pistol and shot Mrs. Alenko, current wife of Mr. Alenko. And Kal Alenko never thought that she'd feel a small sharp pain of loss about her mother's death.

"No!" screamed out Kal. "No…no…no. Not you mother! I never meant the things I said! Never meant them! I'm sorry…" Kal's voice cracked at the end, her face clearly crestfallen.

"Now my daughter Kal, come with me and I'll let your father and Kaidan live. That's all you have to do." The woman almost looked hysterical. Her sad yet angry eyes… her voice was almost magical except its aged with sorrow. Kal almost felt bad for her…almost.

Kal nearly jerked out of her daydream at those words. She quickly glanced at Shepard who nodded her head yes. 'Yes? Is Shepard crazy?'

Ms. Alenko saw the silent nod from Shepard and took it as a yes. "Ah I knew I'd have my perfect little ballerina. My little girl…" Kal flinched and Kaidan kept staring at the floor. He had nothing to say as well. He felt betrayed somehow.

Mr. Alenko could feel his wife's blood on him, but he felt no loss. This woman wasn't the one he loved. She was only just Kal's mother. That's all. The only pain of loss he felt was his daughter's. She was going to be taken away. 'But she's an adult…not your little daughter anymore,' he thought.

Kal kept standing there, not making a move closer to Ms. Alenko. "If that's how you want to do this then child." Shepard could do nothing and it felt horrible. Ms. Alenko shot Mr. Alenko next, leaving him for dead. 'If I shoot Kaidan's mother, then Kaidan's father would've been dead anyways…what am I suppose to do?' For once, Shepard had no answers.

Kal fell to the floor, almost sobbing. She stared wide-eyed at her two parents. They were dead. And Shepard did nothing. Kaidan did nothing. She did nothing. Nobody did one single thing for them. Kaidan bent down to her and hugged her. Like the over-protective brother he was, he attempted to shield her. She wouldn't shoot him if he was near Kal.

At this point Shepard finally reacted. 'Both the hostages are dead anyway; clear out enemies.' And like that Shepard took out her pistol and shot the crazy lunatic known as Kaidan's mother in the head. She didn't bother to consult him for it either; the woman had already murdered the parents.

* * *

"Our parents just died didn't they?" Kal still couldn't understand it all. What was the point of all that bloodshed?

"I…yeah…yeah they did." Kaidan settled himself into his seat in the Mako. The rest of the ride was quiet.

* * *

"Kaidan…Kal…I'm sorry. I should've handled that better. I mean I trained for that. I trained for hostage situations yet I screwed up. I…I'm not so sure what to think of myself." This time, Kaidan didn't try to change her mind. But Kal did.

"Commander you handled that perfectly. If you would've shot his mother she would've killed my parents and possibly us. What we didn't account for what how insane the woman was for a daughter. And that drove her obsession to the edge. I must thank you for the assistance. However can I ask one thing?" Kal was completely composed and Kaidan was stoic.

"Yes…please ask anything." Shepard still felt responsible. She had no choice but to believe Kal's words. Maybe she did handle it right.

"I'd like to host a private funeral for them. Kaidan and I will be attending. Anybody else is welcome to but I doubt they will. They hardly know us. Perhaps even Captain Anderson may be there. It's not going to be very large just something simple."

"Of course Kal. Go right ahead. Where will it be?"

"One of the funeral houses down on the Citadel. We'll keep you updated ma'am." And with that, Kal opened her omni-tool and guided Kaidan away to the mess hall to discuss personal matters. 'I can't hate the Commander…she tried to help.'

* * *

"Explain something to me." Kaidan slid into the seat across from Kal.

"Hmm?" Kal busily typed away on her omni-tool.

"My mother wasn't all that bad. She was a good person as far as I could tell at a young age. But I knew that deep down, she didn't love me. It was tough." Kaidan sighs, still troubled by the whole ordeal. "My father was proud of me when I joined the Alliance. Sent me a private message. Something about me being the better soldier of the family. That was the last I heard from him. Tell me, why did our father pick your mother?"

"I have no idea. Something about him and her being drunk and then I crawled into their lives nine months later. Dad did the honorable thing and stuck it out with her. Best decision of his life he says. Somehow that mother of yours found out that dad had a kid which was me obviously, and sought to find me. At least that's how I figure it." Kal starts chuckling lowly. Then bursts out into uncontrollable laughter; her laugh similar to Kaidan's. Kaidan joins in; her laugh was contagious.

"What's so damn funny?" Joker asked over the intercom. 'Jeez their laughter carries all the way up here.'

"Our family is messed up!" Kal says between laughs and bangs the table, sliding off the chair. Kaidan tumbles after her.

"Obviously…" Joker mutters.

**A/N: Confusing? I thought so. If not, then you understand. Thanks! And I'm already working on the next one. One answer: The Alenko Family shall never be understood...lol.**


	6. Chapter 6: Perfect Moments

Shepard and practically all of the crew went to the funeral. Joker at the last minute relented and went as well. '_I must be out of my mind.'_

Joker grabs his crutches and accompanies Shepard who was the last person out of the Normandy. The two take a shuttle to the funeral home and sit in silence. '_Enough of this._'

"So you and Kaidan huh?"

"Me and Kaidan what?" Shepard raises an eyebrow at him.

"You know…" Shepard keeps looking at him incredulously. "Oh come on. I can't believe you haven't heard the rumors."

"I suggest you tell me those rumors Mr. Moreau." Shepard gives him a playful glare.

"Oh well scuttlebutt says that you two are a thing. I just want to verify the rumors. Cause like you know, I'm the verifier."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Joker." Shepard glances away to conceal her hidden smile.

"Right…Commander." Joker knows she's lying.

* * *

"We're here to today to commemorate the passing away of Galen Alenko, Trace Alenko, and Alice Alenko-Raymond."

Kaidan and Kal stand up front, clad in regulation Alliance wear. Kaidan holds back his tears, while Kal's eyes water up. One tear spills but the rest doesn't. Captain Anderson puts a comforting hand on her shoulder and she looks up at him, startled. She attempts a smile but fails. A few select friends of the Alenko family appear and the rest of the Normandy crew are the only ones attending the funeral.

Shepard steps up and shakes Anderson's hand before giving Kal a comforting hug. That's when Kal breaks down, if only a little. Small tears pour down her face and Kal chokes back a sob. Shepard lets go hesitantly and moves on to Kaidan. Kaidan's eyes shift away from her. "Kaidan…"

"Hey Commander." Kaidan says in a husky voice. Tears marks are evident on his shirt.

"I'm sorry Kaidan. It was my fault they're gone. Just blame me. I'll understand."

"No Commander. It's not. I guess it was just meant to be." Kaidan smiles weakly at her and relents to a small hug.

Shepard leans in and whispers, "It'll be alright Kaidan."

"I know."

* * *

Joker has no idea why but he feels compelled to say something to Kal. He stands back up on his crutches and makes his way to her, careful not to trip over unsuspecting chairs. "Kal." Joker nods to her.

"Joker. Hi…" Kal hides her face and wipes away another tear. "Need something?"

"Well I could go for a hamburger right about now but we can't all get what we want."

Kal just nods.

"Listen I'm not very good at this comforting sort of deal. In fact it's going to be very hard to talk to Kaidan but he's a good friend. Can't leave him in the dust."

"Yeah its fine Joker. I'm actually kind of surprised you're talking to me."

"Ah well, you're his sister. Can't exactly ignore you either. I just hope he doesn't ask me to babysit."

Kal rolls her eyes and replies bluntly, "I'm thirty years old Joker. I don't need baby-sitting."

"Seriously? Oh wow, I really didn't know that. I swear you look twenty-something."

"Nice try, compliments don't count today." Kal slips a small grin at him and Joker silently cheers.

"Oh well alrighty then. You hang in there kid." Joker rushes off as fast as he can on his crutches before Kal corrects him again.

* * *

"Hey there Kaidan." Joker smirks as Shepard blushes and steps away from Kaidan. "So uh, comforting the LT huh Commander?"

"Shut it Joker." Shepard walks off to Ash.

"Hell of a woman right LT?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Right…don't give me the runaround bud. I know you've got the hots for her."

"Joker this isn't exactly the time or place to be discussing this." Kaidan shifts around, embarrassed.

"Yeah sorry bout that Kaidan. I know this is a funeral and all and I'm still trying to be that annoying comedian."

"Yep." Was his only reply as his gaze travels to Shepard.

* * *

"They're so different yet so similar. I can't seem to get over that." Ash whispered in Shepard's ear.

"It's almost…frightening. I mean if I saw them together I never would've guessed that they were brother and sister."

"Yeah…I feel bad for them. Only family they have left is themselves."

"And us." Shepard interrupted. "The Normandy is right behind them. So is Anderson."

They stood there in silence, watching Joker converse with Kaidan while Kaidan reads a holopad leaving Kal looking stunned.

* * *

"Kal, according to Dad's personal logs…the last log he writes is I quote: 'I only ask for one thing when I die is that my daughter sings. She has the most beautiful voice it'd be a shame for her to waste it on commanding orders and yelling obscenities. If only she knew how to speak French she could sing her mother's favorite song, Protégé-moi. So beautiful…then I'd be able to go wherever I'm meant to go.'"

Kal gapes at the holopad and snatches it away from him. She rereads several times before looking up at him. "Oh no Kaidan. I can't…it's…inappropriate." Kal gazes over the crowd, all huddled in their own groups; family friends crying, the others just standing looking awkward. The Normandy crew…they didn't need to be here. Shepard was just doing it to be friendly and caring. "Shepard's thoughtful." Kal says aloud, changing the subject.

"She sure is." Kaidan says absent-mindedly. Kaidan straightens up as soon as he realizes that Kal is looking at him strangely. "Um, you should sing for Dad Kal. It's what he would've wanted."

"I suppose so. Okay then…wait…he said the song is in French right? Cause I can't do French." Kal chews on her nails nervously, silently cursing the French and her mother. 'Sorry mom.' Kal thinks guiltily.

"It's actually not that hard. Here take this translator. Sing the English version and it will sing out in French words. Except this one part of course. Go up there and make Dad proud." Kaidan hugs her reassuringly, giving her thumbs up.

The room grows silent as Kal steps up to the raised stage, with her parent's empty coffins behind her. Kal sets up the music and closes her eyes, her mother's face flashing into her vision. "This song is for my mother. This voice is for my father." And with that, everyone gawks at Kal as she starts singing.

C'est le malaise du moment, (It's the disease of the moment,)  
L'épidémie qui s'étend, (The epidemic that spreads,)  
La fête est finie, on descend, (The party is over, they descend,)  
Les pensées qui glacent la raison. (The thoughts that freeze the reason.)

Paupières baissées, visages gris, (Lowered eyelids, gray faces,)  
Surgissent les fantômes de notre lit; (Appear the ghosts of our bed;)  
On ouvre le loquet de la grille (We open the latch of the gate)  
Du taudis qu'on appelle maison. (Of the slum that we call home.)

Protect me from what I want  
Protect me from what I want  
Protect me from what I want  
Protect me, protect me

Protège-moi, protège-moi (Protect me, protect me)  
Protège-moi, protège-moi  
Protège-moi, protège-moi  
Protège-moi, protège-moi

Sommes-nous les jouets du destin (Are we the playthings of the fortune)  
Souviens-toi des moments divins (Do you remember the divine moments)  
Planant, éclatés au matin, (Marvellous in the morning,)  
Et maintenant nous sommes tout seuls. (And now we are all alone.)

Perdus les rêves de s'aimer, (Dreams of love are lost,)  
Le temps où on avait rien fait, (The times when we have done nothing,)  
Il nous reste toute une vie pour pleurer (All that's left is to cry our whole life)  
Et maintenant nous sommes tout seuls. (And now we are all alone.)

The room explodes with applause and the friends of the Alenko family cry even more. Apparently the Alenko's were memorable by friends despite their strange obsessions such as daughters, the Alliance, and French songs. But the press appears in different ways like hidden cams and devious reporters.

The reporter masquerading as a weeping friend flows to the front of the room, guiding a teary-eyed Kal down to the floor. "So how was it like losing all of your family Corporal Kal? And do you know how these natural deaths occur? Also why is all of the Normandy crew under Spectre Shepard here at this funeral? Were they all friends of the Alenko family?"

Shepard gasps quietly and made her way toward Kal and the sneaky reporter. Kal glares tiredly at the reporter before turning around and bursting into tears. "What the hell is the matter with you people? Two valued members of my crew are mourning their parents and you try to barrage them with unnecessary questions. You make me sick." Shepard gathers up Kal's shaking body and heads to Kaidan, leaning Kal uneasily near him. Kaidan thanks her as Anderson shoos the reporter and her vid cam out of the building, berating the reporter even more.

Friends apologize for not have recognizing the reporter and disperse out of the building, giving excuses that they have their nightly shifts to attend to or else they'll get fired. Ashley rounds up the crew and tells them to head out back to the ship. The mourning 'party' was over.

* * *

"What's up Kal?" Joker looks over his shoulder to see the younger Alenko standing there, eyes glazed over. "Kal are you drunk or something?"

"Excuse me?" That woke her up.

"I mean you appear randomly and I'm pretty sure you didn't just want to gossip to me about the latest trends."

"What if I wanted to?" Kal waves uncertainly at the pilot before heading out.

"Strange kid." Joker mutters before setting in the coordinates for Noveria.

* * *

An hour after Kal disappeared from the cockpit, Shepard came up and spoke into the intercom, "Garrus. Liara. Suit up, we're heading out for Noveria in a matter of minutes."

Shepard nods to Joker and waits patiently by the airlock, clad in N7 armor. Moments later Garrus walks over. "Hey Garrus. What's up?"

"The uh…ceiling Commander?"

Shepard gives an animated laugh. "Gosh Vakarian. It means how are you doing?"

"Very good Commander. Strange your human sayings." Garrus shakes his head and turns around, feeling rather embarrassed.

Liara shows up in rather bright pink Phoenix armor and Shepard chuckles. "What's up Liara?"

"The ceiling Commander." Liara points up at the ceiling for emphasize.

Joker snickers loudly and Shepard joins in. "It's a human thing Liara. Don't try to understand." Garrus whispers to her after Liara brings up her omni-tool to look up the human saying.

"Alright alright. Team head out. Later Joker."

"Don't get into trouble Commander!" Little did Joker know, minutes later Shepard brings out her gun to bear on the local authorities.

* * *

Kal was bored out of her mind. She was chewing absent-mindedly on her stale bagel until Tali showed up. She sits across from her and waves timidly. "How are you Corporal?"

"Just…bored. Nothing to do around here when we wait for Shepard to save the galaxy. You?"

"I was just thinking of life back on the Flotilla. It's nothing like this at all. More exciting here." Tali sighs happily, clearly reminiscing.

"What did you guys do for fun back on the Flotilla?" Kal grins, making sure Tali knows she means it. 'Interesting talking to a quarian.'

"Not much for fun. What was fun for us was figure out tech equations to pass the time and take care of our families or research new schematics for ships parts. We're kind of like tech freaks if you hadn't noticed."

"So if I happen to find upon a techy thingy would you want it?"

"Please! It's almost starting to get a little jarring to keep repeating the same process over and over again day after day. Something new to work on would be great." Tali beams at her, although Kal wouldn't be able to see it.

"Alright I'll keep an eye out for something…cool. Or something complicatedly techy." Tali bubbles with laughter, sounding like a wind chime.

"I know this probably a sensitive subject but can I ask about your family?"

"Yeah no problem. What do you want to know?" Kal shifts awkwardly in her seat.

"Tell me about your parents. Like names, professions, 'hobbies'. Is that what you humans call it? Hobbies?"

'Interrogation time is it?' Kal thinks sourly.

"Me and Kaidan's father was an Alliance soldier for a while. Not sure for how long. Proud of it but he wasn't best the Alliance could hope for. Not exactly poster boy material but he did his job willingly. Name was Galen Alenko. Good father, did what he thought was right like divorce his insane wife and go hook up with some…'hooker'. Kept me safe after I was born, made sure I was invisible to his daughter-crazed wife. Was gunna take Kaidan as well but she made threats that made that idea impossible." Kal pauses, glancing over at Kaidan's post. He was there, oblivious of her and Tali.

"My mother's name was Trace Alenko. Before she married my father, last name was Seventon. She was a rare human stripper in an asari-only bar. Pretty brave of her I guess. Born in France down on Earth gave her an annoying French accent. I have nothing against them, it's just that the accent was a bit much. Looked pretty enough I suppose. I mean, I look like her so she doesn't look all too bad. Met my dad and they hitched. Stupid 'love at first sight'. After that, she showed her true colors. Was a bitch to me when I was kid. Dad didn't like her so much after that, but he kept to her like a magnet."

"I don't know much about Kaidan's mother but as far as I know from our little encounter, she desperately wanted a daughter. Wanted that perfect ballerina though the dance is dead art. When she heard about me, she hunted. Hunted for me. Oblivious to me, Dad kept her away for as long as possible. I didn't know about any of this or that I had a half-brother. For my protection I'm assuming. I just wish that things could've gone down differently." Kal sighs sadly, eyes glazed over with tears. "Sorry Tali this talk was supposed to be about general family things not the crap that happens in them.

"It's fine. It can be good for you to talk about such things. If you need anything I'll be here." Tali nods reassuringly to Kal.

"Well nice talking to you Tali. Excuse me."

"See you later…kid." Tali adds in, earning a teasing glare.

* * *

Kal escapes to the bathroom, locking the door behind her. With a tear-jerking sigh, she slides to the floor. Kal is near to tears until she shakes her head. "No…no. No I'm stronger than this. Get up Kal." Kal starts to get up until she slides back to the floor with a tense laugh. "Great…I'm talking to myself."

Kal gets up back up one more time and stares at herself in the mirror. She glares at the reflection. "Goddammit mom why'd you give me this face?"

The perfect nose, the raised eyebrows, the flawless complexion, the somber-looking lips, the small ears, flowing blue-black hair, wide eyes, blue-gray tinted eyes…it all resembled Trace Alenko. And Kal hated it.

"I miss you." She whispers to herself and strides out of the room, forcing herself to forget the whole nightmare. And she did…almost.


	7. Chapter 7: Mommy Dearest

"I'm sorry Liara." Shepard sighed. The body of Matriarch Benezia laid before them…the matter of the Rachni Queen was still lying heavily on Shepard's mind.

"It is fine Commander. She was under the indoctrination of Saren. There was no hope left for her." Liara replied quietly.

Shepard steps over the body and squints at the Rachni Queen. It was huge. Very huge. "Impressive.", mumbles Garrus.

* * *

"So what do we do with it?" Shepard asks Garrus and Liara.

"The Rachni Wars happened way before our time. We have no idea what will happen if we let them go. I suggest we destroy them. They could be dangerous and attack us once more if we don't." Garrus suggests.

"You mean commit genocide? We can't just 'destroy' them. We'll be killing off an entire species! We can't become what we seek." Liara argues, referring to the Reapers.

"It's your choice Shepard. Whatever it is, we'll stand by you." Garrus adds, only slightly seeing the truth behind Liara's words.

Shepard stands there silent, pondering over their words. "Fine. Let them go. This had better not bite us in the ass later on."

'You're right Liara.' Shepard thinks, as she pushes the button to release them. 'Sorry Garrus. Looks like you still haven't learned your lesson.'

"I suppose it makes sense Commander. Like you said, hopefully this decision won't affect us later." Garrus gave in.

'Or maybe there's still hope for you yet Garrus.' Shepard thinks, smiling at Garrus.

* * *

"Had fun on Noveria Commander?" Joker calls out to Shepard as the trio walks in.

"Oh yeah so much fun. Messed around the local authorities, stopped a hanar from smuggling, helped a Noveria 'secret forces' whatever to capture Administrator 'Salarian', prevented genocide, released the Rachni Queen, and…killed Liara's mother who was Matriarch Benezia. But overall it was a blast." Shepard says, counting off the things she did triumphantly.

"It's not fair. You guys get all the fun. I guess I'll just stick to piloting less I break an arm against Saren and his geth."

"You do that Joker." Shepard grins at him and follows Liara. 'I feel like a stalker.'

"Liara!" Shepard yells out, hoping to get the asari's attention. But the asari was already heading out down the stairs. 'Dammit.'

Shepard races after her, taking two steps at a time. Liara slips into the medbay and into her office. Shepard flies in, catching Chakwas by surprise. "Hey Chakwas." Shepard yelps out as she trips on air.

"Not very graceful are we Commander?"

"Not at this moment I am. Later Doctor."

"Good-bye Commander." Chakwas says with a laugh.

Shepard steps into Liara's room and sighs heavily. "Liara are you okay?"

"Oh I'm fine Commander. Just the shock of it all is overwhelming a bit."

"I understand. If you need some time to-"

"No that's not necessary. But thanks. Now if you excuse me, I've got things to…research." Liara replies, voice sounding less chirpy.

"Alright Liara I'll let you be." Shepard steps back out, feeling oh so very guilty. 'Why do our crew member's parents die? Such a hassle.'

* * *

"Kaidan I shot her. Shot her right in front of Liara. I feel…horrible almost. I let another crew member's parent die." Shepard glances up at Kaidan, seeing the distress on his face. "Oh…sorry Kaidan."

"No I understand Shepard. Sometimes you've got to do the things that nobody else does."

"That still doesn't explain my actions back with your family." Shepard whispers, head hung low.

"Shepard nobody could've done anything. You know this. You just have to forgive yourself for what you have done and move on."

"Which reminds me, how's Kal doing?"

"Huh. She acts like as if nothing happened. I hope that's a good thing."

"Yeah, sometimes you have to forget things as well…instead of forgive."

"I guess there's always that option. Hope you'll feel fine Commander."

"Yep. Thanks for the talk Kaidan. See you later."

"I'd like that." Kaidan murmurs. He watches her walk away, hoping to see her soon.

Shepard flops onto her bed, exhausted. She has a surprising thought. 'Kaidan's mother…Kal's mother…Liara's mother…heh Mother Dearest.'

She giggles senselessly before heading off to shower; bringing a clean pair of pj's to wear.

* * *

'God what time is it?' Kal wonders to herself, as she desperately tries to go to sleep in the sleeper pod. She carefully edges herself out and pads off into the mess hall with only a white tank top and black Alliance sweats. She yawns once and sits on top the table. "We eat there you know?"

Kal yelps and reaches for her pistol but isn't equipped with one. "Jeez Shepard. Scare a woman half to death…"

Shepard yawns. Kal yawns. Someone else yawns. They both swivel around to see Kaidan in his tank and briefs. "Jesus Alenko, put something on will you?" Kal groans.

"Uh…" Kaidan blushes and rushes off to collect Alliance sweats. "Better?" Kaidan grins, walking back into the mess hall.

"Much." Kal mumbles.

"Why you still up Kaidan?" Shepard asks, yawning in the process.

"Was having a migraine. Doctor fixed me up with something nice so I decided to hang out for a bit. Can't really sleep when she gives me the stuff."

"I hear you. Gulped down some of those sleeping pills but it works crap." Kal pipes in, rushing to the fridge.

"Don't raid the food Kal." Kaidan scolds playfully, grabbing a cold piece of pizza.

"Pizza?" Shepard questions, staring wide-eyed at the slice. "Didn't know we had any on board."

"Meh." Kaidan shrugs and bites into the slice. Kal fishes around some more and swipes another piece of pizza.

"Pass me a piece Kal?"

"Me too." Another voice pipes in. Kal glances over her shoulder and sees Ash.

"No problem." Kal glides it over to Ash and grins happily when it lands in Ash's hands.

Kal grabs another slice of pizza and throws it over to Shepard with a little help from biotics. The four of them sit down at the mess hall table and eventually…gradually…fall asleep.

* * *

"Come one Garrus you big sleepy head. All you ever do is work on that Mako so no wonder you're tired every day. Let's go eat." Tali drags Garrus out of the elevator to the mess hall. "Ah."

"Oh what now?" Garrus grumbles then looks at the scene in front of him.

Shepard was lying on a table with Kaidan across from her. Kal was barely sleeping on the floor nearby. Ashley was snoring softly a foot away, body on the other table.

"Well this is interesting." Tali drawls, catching a glimpse at Garrus. Garrus just grinned back and walked over to wake Shepard before Tali stopped him. "No let's take a picture. This'll be so great to have in a holoframe."

Tali opens up her omni-tool and a flash goes off. Tali giggles softly and shows the image to Garrus. "The Commander looks peaceful…" Garrus whispers.

"I read an article about human expressions and read that humans look different when they sleep. I'm not sure why though. See Gunnery Chief Williams? That frank look on her face is gone. Look at Kal. That constant grin is gone. Humans are strange…yet it's actually fun to learn more about them."

"Yeah…interesting."

"You don't say much do you Garrus?" Tali inquires Garrus with a look.

Garrus doesn't say anything and continues to stare at the Commander's still form.

* * *

'Virmire.' Shepard thinks. "Joker, take us to Virmire. Council wants us to go stat."

"You got it Commander."

'Something doesn't feel right…' Shepard shuts out the thoughts and walks out of her room to see Kaidan and Ashley huddled together by the mess hall tables. She hears tiny snippets and the name 'Shepard'.

"So Alenko. You and Shepard huh?"

"Great not you too Ash." Kaidan huffs.

"Well everybody can see it! Make a move Kaidan or else she'll move on."

"You really think she'll move on to someone else?" Kaidan's voice yelled distress.

'Plan is working…' Ash thought.

"Oh yeah totally. I saw Liara making eyes at her all day yesterday." Ash whispered, stressing the word 'Liara'.

"What should I do then?"

"After Virmire be really obvious about your feelings. Like you usually are but more so. And-"

"…and what Williams?" Shepard crossed her arms and smirked.

"Commander!" They both yelp at once, saluting sloppily. It wasn't exactly as funny as Kal and Kaidan but it still was funny.

"Shape up marines this isn't high school." Shepard barked, enjoying this way too much.

"Sorry sir." Kaidan mumbled.

"Can't hear you Alenko." Shepard ridiculed, laughing on the inside.

"Sorry sir." Kaidan said louder, blushing radiantly.

"That's better. Back to what you were." Shepard stomped off and exploded with laughter up on the stairs.

"Our commander is way too evil for her own good." Ashley noted, shuddering slightly. "Keep a tight rein on her Kaidan."

"Whatever." Kaidan grumbled once more, and moseyed back to his console.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is sorty short. I wanted to give Virmire its own chapter and its aftermath along with it. So who's going to be left on Virmire? Ashley Williams…or Kaidan Alenko? We'll see I suppose…I'm racking my brain for an answer. Watch out! Evil brain at work here.**


	8. Chapter 8: ThisIsVirmire

"Tali. Kal. Get ready. Meet me at the airlock immediately." Shepard taps her foot impatiently; the silly grin she wore earlier disappeared.

Tali rushes out of the engineering room and into the elevator. Kal slips into her armor and flies up the stairs. Kal salutes Shepard and Tali just stands there awkwardly. "Let's head out in the Mako."

"Oh no." Tali and Kal said in unison, both their thoughts reflecting on the same thing. 'Shepard's driving…'

Minutes later, they were flying in the air and plopped onto the watery ground. Minutes later, they were wrecking into Geth Armatures. Minutes later, they were smashing into geth shields. Minutes later, they were shooting down geth troopers. Minutes later, they were deactivating the AA Guns attacking the Normandy. Minutes later, the Mako flipped over. Minutes later, Kal was using biotics to get the Mako flipped back over. Minutes later, Tali was screaming for her life. Minutes later, they were at the Salarian base camp.

"That was fun huh guys?" Shepard smiles back at her scared shitless passengers before revving into parking position.

* * *

"We're going to have to ask one of your crew to stay with us to help coordinate."

"I'll do it Commander." Kaidan pipes in.

"No LT. Let the woman handle it." Ashley butts in.

"With all due respect…" Kaidan rambles on and on.

"Why is when someone says 'with all due respect' they really mean 'kiss my ass'?"

"Who would you suggest?" Shepard asks, aching to know the answer.

"Both seem willing to do so. It's your call Commander." The salarian answers, not helping her at all.

Shepard sighs…and ponders…and thinks. "Lieutenant Alenko head out with the salarians."

"Will do Commander." Kaidan salutes and gives Shepard a small smile. Shepard nods back, a grin evident on her face.

* * *

"That must be Shadow Team. Hold the line. Hold the line. Alenko at your right!" The STG's talk was starting to grate on her nerves.

Shepard scowls, hearing another geth tromp his way to them. "Open fire!"

Tali brings out her shotgun and blasts it away. Kal uses warp on the geth rocket trooper behind them. "Good job. Keep going." Adrenaline pumped through Shepard's veins as the trio sprinted to the base.

"We can reroute the security alarms so there'll be little resistance on our side. But it would cause more of a harder fight for the salarians." Tali said, typing furiously at the console.

"No. They have enough problems as it is. We can handle it, so reroute it to us."

"You've got it Commander." Tali ran her omni-tool over the console and Kal's biotics flared up with excitement.

"Finally! More geth meat." Kal cackled, grinning enthusiastically.

"Um, Kal? I don't think that geth can be turned into 'meat'." Tali said, uncomfortably inching away from the biotic.

"I know my dear, I know. Just trying not to show my nervousness for the upcoming fight. So many geth…" Kal spoke softly, shaking her head.

"Well speak of the devil…" Shepard groaned inwardly and raised her rifle to shoot. A horde of geth awaited them. And they were ready.

* * *

"Shit! Tali deploy that combat drone!" Kal cursed quietly under her breath and unleashed warp on another poor geth trooper.

"Keelah! You got it Kal!" Tali raised her omni-tool and the wrath of Tali began. After a few destructive minutes the combat drone dissipated and Tali stood up to 'pump a geth rocket trooper full of lead'.

Shepard biotic threw a geth hopper away from her and stomped on it with her boot. A huge geth destroyer appeared and Shepard yelled out, "Suppressing fire people!"

Tali continued firing her shotgun till it overheated. Kal picked back up her cooled down assault rifle and peppered the geth. Shepard screamed a battle cry and used all her strength on a powerful biotic warp on the geth destroyer. The geth crumpled in mid-air and crashed into the ground. Panting, Shepard raised her hand in high-five to Tali and Kal.

"Yeah baby! You rock Shep and Tali!" Kal cried out. Tali just smiled sheepishly. Shepard grinned manically at her, excitement written all over the Commander's face. "So what now Commander?"

"We find us some zombie husks and kill em all!" Shepard joked, not realizing that a lab full of husks and a crazed sorry-of-an-excuse krogan scientist were in the next room.

* * *

"Okay about those zombie husks Commander?" Kal quipped, a few stray shots hitting her kinetic barrier.

"Shut up Kal and form up!" Shepard barked back, the fun and games that had happened a few minutes back disappearing. Kal grunted and backed herself behind the Commander, using biotic throw on a charging husk.

Curses and commands hung in the air, causing tension to grate at Kal's nerves. The anxiousness ate at her and she growled loudly, surrounding herself in a blue mass. Kal zoomed past Shepard and Tali and head on into the krogan. The krogan died immediately, his last breath spent on choking on his own blood. Kal fell to the floor and gasped for air. "What the hell just happened?"

"Well…I think you discovered the meaning of biotic powers." Shepard smirked at the fallen soldier.

"You think you're funny don't you?" Kal spat out, a smile forming.

"I do…I just don't think that other people have recognized it though." They continued on…only to come face to face with a frightened asari.

* * *

"Here we go. Are we good? Can I go now?" The asari was shaking, her eyes widened with both shock and fear.

"I'm going to blow this place up that even 'God' himself will be amazed at. So I suggest you start running." Shepard said deviously.

"What…but you can't…oh!" The asari fled the room faster than you can say 'Asari strip dancers.'

"You enjoyed that?" Kal questioned Shepard's insanity levels.

In response, Shepard just shrugged and Tali and Kal shared a glance. It clearly screamed out, our-commander-is-crazy.

* * *

Rubbing medigel on her exposed wound, Shepard glared at Kal as Kal made faces at her. "Kal if you don't stop acting like a child this instant, I'll tell Kaidan that you made googily eyes at the salarians."

Kal gasped loudly. "No! You wouldn't! I never made any-"Shepard's look stopped her cold. "I'll behave." Kal murmured timidly.

"Honestly, for a thirty-old you sure do act a lot like a five-year old."

"A mature five-year old." Kal grinned, making Shepard remember the conversation between Kal and Kaidan the second day she was there.

Shepard just grumbles and pushes Kal off the make-shift chair. "Oomph!" Shepard smiled evilly at her and Kal scowled. "Now who's the one acting like a five-year old?'

"A mature five-year old." Shepard repeated what Kal had said earlier, making Kal mutter under her breath about 'stealing her lines' and such.

* * *

"I'm reporting a geth carrier heading to your position Chief." Alenko called out over the comlink.

"We can handle it. Go get Alenko." Williams argued.

"What are you doing Williams?" Shepard questioned, fearing Ash's response.

"Making sure this bomb goes off. Okay it's done. Now go get Alenko and get the hell outta here!"

"No, belay that. We can handle ourselves. Go back and get Williams!"

Shepard knew she had to leave a squad member behind that day. She could feel something wrong happening on the mission when she first woke up. Now it's happening. Kal hung her head low and discovered that the decision was either leave Ashley behind or leave Kaidan behind.

'Ashley is a good soldier. Still progressing in her career, sort of anti-alien with real reason, has sisters, read poetry, and was a Williams.'

'Kaidan is a commissioned officer. Trust worthy and protective, has only one family member left, went to BaAT camp, had potential, and was an Alenko.'

Logically, it was the better choice to pick Kaidan since he was the higher ranking officer and had significantly more experience. Technically, it was the better choice to pick Ashley since she had a long career in front of her and she was specifically trained in marine-only training. Emotionally, Kaidan was there to talk to her and certain other 'reasons' as well. Mentally, it would hurt her for years to come if she only picked Kaidan for the reason that she couldn't live without him and left Ashley for dead simply for that reason.

Officially, the choice was Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko, an officer of the Systems Alliance. And Shepard stood by this decision for she made it.

"Joker, get the Normandy over to Alenko's position…I…"

"You know it's the right choice Commander. LT." Determination was set in her voice as the line cut off. No last words were exchanged. No good-byes. No 'good luck soldier'. No emotions expressed. It was better that way.

* * *

Shepard double-timed it to Kaidan's position and came in guns a blazing. "Destroy the remaining geth!" A salarian called out, a strained expression settling in. Shepard furiously commanded Kal to provide covering biotic fire and Tali to deploy a combat drone.

As the last geth exploded Saren flew in, firing at Shepard. Shepard nearly fell forward if she hadn't been running for her life. She ducked behind a crate and exchanged meaningless words with him. The damage of her words got Saren rethinking things…hesitating but still firing at her. He ran up to her and heaved her up by her throat, dragging Shepard across the ground. He held her several feet up off the ground over the raging seas of Virmire.

A gunshot rang out and caught Saren's attention and Shepard landed a heavy blow across his un-tattooed face. He grunted and pulled back. He summoned his flier and raced off. Shepard couldn't get him lined up in her shot and gave up, cursing quietly.

"Commander!" A familiar voice made her jerk her body back and realized that Kaidan was hurt. She sprinted over to him and shifted him up over her shoulders, a tired gasp flying out.

The Normandy landed nearby and Shepard carried Kaidan a few feet before a medic came and retrieved him. Kal stared at the scene in front of her. They had saved Kaidan. And not Ashley. Kal felt somewhat guilty about that.

* * *

Ashley fired off several shots at an approaching geth and glanced up at the sky. The Normandy was souring through the air and out into space. Ashley smiled and was relieved that Joker and his 'baby' made it. 'I did it.' She thought warmly as she continued firing…the ticking clock of the bomb reaching to zero.

* * *

Shepard stared out the observation window, patiently waiting for the bomb to go off. An explosion was seen from even this far away and Shepard shut her eyes tightly. A flash of Ashley's face appeared and Shepard opened her eyes. The explosion seemed to be mocking her and she hated it. "The council wants to talk to you Commander."

She didn't say anything and headed straight into the debriefing room.

The crew stepped in and took their seats right as soon as the council meeting was over. Shepard remained standing in the middle of them all. Kaidan broke the silence. "I can't help, but wonder if that should've been me instead of Ash." Sorrow was knitted tightly in his voice.

"I had to make a choice Kaidan. Besides…I'll admit…I don't think I could've left you down there." Shepard turned away and bit her lip tightly from sobbing. So that was her reason…the decision was very personal.

"I understand Commander. If that had been you down there, I don't how I'd be able to live with myself." Kaidan glanced up at Shepard, whose face was still hidden away from them. Tears threatened to fall down Kaidan's cheeks and he berated himself. "Commander…Shepard?"

"I know…I just hope you won't have to make a choice later on in your career." Shepard turned back to him, her eyes watery and lips bleeding. "Alright crew…today we mourn Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams. Consider these three days at the Citadel shore leave." But little did she know, going back to the Citadel like the Council told her was going to be more than just shore leave.

* * *

"You bastard! You're selling us out!" Kaidan yelled out. He couldn't believe it. Ambassador Udina was…'I guess we should've expected this.'

"The Normandy will be grounded until further notice. This meeting is adjourned." The asari councilor proclaimed. Shepard gave Udina her infamous glare then stalked off to the elevator with Kaidan and Wrex following her without word.

"Commander-"Her look caused him to pause and rethink his words.

They stepped into the elevator and Wrex tried to lighten the mood. "So tell me. Who would win a fight between you and Shepard?"

"What? Commander Shepard is my superior officer. I can't imagine us ever having a fight." Kaidan stuttered out, trying to picture him punching Shepard. It didn't appear.

"You can't? That's why Shepard is your superior officer. And that's why Shepard would win."

A slightly amused grunt emanated from Shepard and the rest of the elevator ride was quiet…


	9. Chapter 9: Best Driver Ever

**A/N: My Shepard is a bad driver…or should I say me? Cause in game mode I'm driving it…I'm surprised I don't hear screams emanating from the game when I drive. O_o Sorry this chapter is shorter than usual...had to end it there. am working on next chapter pronto! EDITED! Perhaps this will clarify things a bit. **

They were stealing the prototype ship Normandy and disobeying direct orders to go to Ilos. The crew couldn't believe it. But this was Commander Shepard. She could do anything. And this Commander Shepard doing anything.

"So Commander, just felt the sudden urge to steal an Alliance ship?" Garrus joked when he and Tali were in the mess hall with Shepard.

"You betcha Garrus." Shepard smiled.

"Don't worry. We'll be there the whole way." Garrus looks to Tali who nods in agreement.

"I think someone wants to see you Shepard." Tali quipped, smirking behind her mask. She pointed to her office door and Kaidan was there, knocking on the door and looking…very…very nervous. Garrus guffaws at Kaidan's horrified expression as he realizes that Shepard wasn't there and was 'probably' with someone else.

Shepard rolls her eyes and makes her way to Kaidan and her door. "Hey Kaidan."

"Ma'am!" Kaidan straightened up and saluted. Shepard just laughs at him, leaving Kaidan confused. "Um…Commander?"

"God Kaidan." She rolls her eyes once more and grins. "Come in." She gestures for him and he follows without question. The I-enjoyed-serving-under-you speech and kisses later...

* * *

"I love you Shepard." Kaidan whispers. Shepard whirled around in her chair and stares at him. "Yeah." Was all she said back as she continued to look through her messages. Most were spam and she sighed, annoyed. "I know." She whispered back and turned on soothing piano music.

She laid back down and the two of them sat there, gazing at each other. Both thinking different things...

'I love her. I love my commanding officer. Oh.' Kaidan thinks, staring at her intense blue eyes.

'I don't know. Do I...love him? So confusing.' Shepard thinks, staring at his puffy black hair. 'He needs a haircut.'

* * *

"This place feels empty…watch your back Shepard." Garrus shivers involuntarily and scopes the place for more geth. He shoots the last one and the trio head back into the Mako. They drive and drive and don't encounter any geth until the next turn. A small group of them opened fire and Tali manned the cannon while Garrus fired the turret. Shepard swerved and rolled and flipped and did almost anything you can do with a Mako. Tali nearly threw up in her helmet. "I…hate…you…Shepard." Garrus growled out before proceeding to jump out of the Mako and hug the ground.

"Aw love you too Garrus." Shepard says sweetly before giggling at Tali's wobbling walk. Garrus just grunts unhappily and follows Shepard into another elevator. "Damn this place is ancient. Must be older than the three of us put together."

"Well obviously Commander." Garrus scoffs, still feeling dizzy.

"Hey! None of that Garrus. Be a good sport." She flicks her finger at him and a piece of rock hits his armor.

"Charming Commander." Garrus rolls his eyes and grumbles.

"Garrus you're just mad because you're going to have to fix the Mako when we get back to the ship." Tali interjects.

"Of course I am! It takes hours to fix and calibrate the damned thing!" Garrus snarls loudly.

"Hey…a turian growl reminds me of a dog barking. Just…putting that out there Vakarian." Shepard glares at Garrus and Garrus does the same. Tali just sighs and shoves Garrus against Shepard.

"Oh just forget the whole thing you two! It's just a stupid ride." Tali grumbles.

Shepard and Garrus laugh and laugh until Tali raises her hands in frustration. "Now what's the matter?"

"You completely fell for it!" Shepard and Garrus say together, earning a 'Tali glare'.

* * *

"Crap a pop-up…" Shepard mumbles after visiting Vigil, the Prothean VI. "There's one on Luna, there's one on Noveria…"

The trio head back into the Mako and drive past the blockade and run into more geth, resulting in Garrus having to flip the Mako back over. "I think you did that on purpose Shepard." Garrus commented.

"Maybe…" She drawls, while speeding up to reach the Conduit. "Holy…cow." Shepard gawks at the Conduit.

"I know…wait. What's a holy cow Shepard?" Tali peers curiously at Shepard.

"Um…just…a ah…human saying Tali. Just a human saying…" Shepard stutters slightly, trying to come up with an answer.

"I see…must be of religious significance to you since I realize that humans use the word 'holy' in-"Shepard cuts Tali off by ramming the Mako into a geth Colossus. "Ah Shepard!" Tali squeals.

Shepard ignores their protests and struggles to make the Mako go faster. For dramatic purposes only, she did a war cry and jumped the Mako into the Conduit and everything went black.

* * *

"Ugh…my head." Shepard groaned and tried standing up but found it was useless. Something huge was blocking her escape and it aggravated her. "Hello? Can someone help a defenseless Commander whose name is NOT Shepard?"

"Shepard!" A familiar voice rang out.

"I said I'm not Shepard!" Shepard cried out, 'praying' that it wasn't a civilian.

"Oh yeah? Then who was driving the Mako?" A mocking tuiran voice berated her.

"That was a hologram idiot. Now help me up!" Shepard struggled against the metal and gasped for breath. She stood up, the heavy 'paperweight' off of her. "Next time listen to orders Garrus Vakarian!"

"But you said you weren't Shepard so why should I?" Garrus teased, earning a scowl from Shepard.

Shepard just grunted in exasperation and helped Tali up from her seat. "Come on you two. We have a galaxy to save!"

"Yay…" Tali and Garrus drawled sarcastically.

* * *

"You were right Shepard." And that did it. Saren shot himself in the head and fell down below. Shepard stared at the spot he was just at and almost felt bad for him. I mean, he was captured by Sovereign's indoctrination just like Matriarch Benezia. But after all he did before…she shakes off the thought and realizes that Saren was still 'evil' even before Sovereign.

"Check if he's dead." Garrus and Tali jump down and examine his body.

"Looks pretty dead to me Commander." Garrus glances once more behind him before heading up.

Then something rumbled below them. "It's Saren!" Shepard yelled out and biotic warped his skeleton. Garrus repeatedly shot him while Tali deployed a combat drone. "Stand still will you?" Shepard grumbled before delivering the kill shot. Shepard whooped in success and high-fived Garrus and Tali before going back up.

"Commander please tell me you're still there." Joker sounded genuinely worried. Shepard grinned in appreciation and comm. him back.

"We're here Joker."

"Commander you can open the Citadel now and save the Destiny Ascension or stay back." Joker said.

"Save the Council Joker." Shepard said determined.

"You got it Commander." Joker led the assault on Sovereign and helped the Council escape. Shepard smiled widely as Sovereign went down but something was coming towards them. Shepard squinted at it and gasped loudly.

"Run!" Shepard yelled and biotic pushed Tali and Garrus out of the debris' path before it hit.

* * *

Garrus groans in pain and slowly eases himself up. He looks around and realizes what happened. "Tali! Shepard!"

"Right here Garrus." Tali coughed out and caught his arm. Tali smiled at him behind his mask and Garrus chuckled his relief. "Where's Shepard?"

That hit him. He recalls the moments before the debris hit. Saren shot himself. They checked his body. Saren came back with help from the implants that Sovereign put in him. They killed him. Shepard told Joker to save the Council. Something was hurdling toward them. Shepard yelled something…then she used biotics on them. Garrus blinked in realization. "Shepard…she saved us."

"Yeah but where is she?" Concern colored her voice.

"She's…dead." Garrus choked out before Tali hugged him the enclosed space. "But…"

"Keelah." Tali whispered. Voices floated around them and a blinding light hit them.

"I found them!" A relived voice yelled out before helping Tali up. Captain Anderson rushed over to them and grabbed Garrus' arm and pulled him up.

"Where's Shepard?" Anderson spoke, his voice ragged.

Garrus just looks away and something hit his heart. A strange detached feeling. It didn't feel good…Anderson stared off into the distance before sighing sadly. He continued to help him walk away before something clattered. They twirled around as the noises became louder. A scream. A familiar feminine scream. That tore at him some more. Garrus limped toward the sound and Tali and Anderson followed. "Shepard!" Tali yells, fear itching into her voice. The scream became louder with each step they took.

When they reached the source, the screaming stopped. Everyone shuddered and edged closer to see the 'screamer'. But there was nobody. "But that sounded like…" Tali cut Garrus off with a pat on the shoulder.

"I think we're just imagining things." Anderson said somberly. The rescuer crew wore vacant faces and crowded off. Garrus and Tali stayed behind and stared at the place where the 'screamer' should've been.

"It sounded so real…like Shepard. Maybe we're at the wrong place. Or maybe...we have to look some more! Get the rescue crew back here!" Garrus tries to reason but Tali understood already. She heard it too. "She was right here...where did she go?"

"I don't know Garrus. I just don't know...perhaps Anderson is right. We're just imagining things." The medic team insists to put them on stretchers and the two reluctantly accepted. They left Shepard behind...


	10. Chapter 10: Where is Shepard?

**A/N: I edited the last chapter a bit so perhaps it'll clarify things. Here's the next chapter.**

They fixed Garrus' leg and Tali was flooded with anti-biotics. They were fine. But Shepard wasn't. Captain Anderson entered the Citadel medbay and nodded to Dr. Michel. "Where's Shepard?" Garrus asked hurriedly, jumping up from his seat.

Captain shook his head sadly before answering his question. "We don't know. The search teams are still looking for her."

"We'll find her ourselves!" Garrus snarled and stalked off out the door with Tali following him closely. "They're not looking hard enough!"

* * *

When the Normandy docked at the Citadel, the whole crew rushed out and was greeted by a rescue team worker. "Where are Shepard, Garrus, and Tali?" Kaidan spoke quickly.

"Down in medbay." The worker mumbled before entering the elevator.

"Idiot!" Wrex yelled after the worker before slamming on the closed elevator door. "This elevator takes too long."

"We'll find a way to get down there." Kaidan reassured them. Joker rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Did you like my kick-ass flying?" Joker asked, his puppy eyes shining through.

"Ugh, yes Joker we did." Kaidan moaned before hailing a nearby cab. "Everybody in!"

Dr. Chakwas helped Joker guide himself over to the cab but Joker waved her off. "I'm fine. I'm fine."

"I'm sure you'll be saying that when you fall over Joker." Chakwas scoffed. Kal giggled a bit and Joker flinched as Kal's biotics flared up, a clear warning to use the help from Chakwas. He begrudgingly did in fear of Kal's wrath.

Kaidan got in first along with Liara, Kal, Wrex, Joker, and Dr. Chakwas. All of them thinking the same thing: Shepard's not fine.

* * *

Kaidan leaped over the cab door and rushed into the medbay room. He hit headlong with a very angry turian. "Garrus?"

"Come on Alenko. We've got to go find her."

"Find who?" Kaidan whispered; he already knew the answer but couldn't help but ask.

"Shepard." Garrus shoved people aside as he sprinted to the Presidium, blue eyes glowing worriedly.

The team tried to keep up with Garrus as nearby people stared after them, fear entering their eyes. "Isn't that the Normandy crew?"

"Where's that Commander of theirs?"

"What's happening here?"

"I heard a rumor that Shepard…uh." The man cowered beneath Kaidan's glare and made room for him on the stairway. The group took turns glaring at the poor man and continued on.

They all hopped into the elevator and the air was suffocating. The smell of death still hung in the air after the attack and it was hard to breath it all in. That and the smell of Wrex.

Garrus and Kaidan led the team to the Citadel tower and flew up the stairs, eyes scanning the area closely. Screams filtered the space again and Garrus shivered, remembering the sound. He knew he wasn't imagining things. Tali perked up, using her omni-tool to map the source of the sound. "According to this, that sound is being transmitted over…"

She glanced up and saw what had startled the group. A large piece of the Reaper debris was sticking out and an arm was hanging out of it. "Oh…" Everyone said their species' curse word at the same time and Joker's stood out the most. "Is that…" Tali froze in fear of who it may be. "How is this even possible?" Tali's mind was racing with impossible answers.

"OH GOD!" A muffled voice screamed out. "The hell! Let me out!" The voice spoke from within.

Kaidan's eyes widen with realization. "Get her out! Hurry!" Kal and Kaidan used biotics to life the debris off slowly in fear of hurting the Commander.

"Oh man…" Joker trailed off, turning away. "That is pure luck."

* * *

Apparently a piece of debris which was 'hollow' fell over Shepard and her arm got snagged in a gap making her virtually impossible to see. But Garrus knew she was there. "Your screaming…but it stopped." He mumbled.

"Lungs…need…rest…once in…awhile Garrus." Shepard choked out, her infamous grin shining through.

"And we all thought we were hallucinating." Tali piped in, small tears of joy falling down her unseen face.

Shepard laughed before coughing violently. "Thank you…you guys." Her eyelids fluttering closed; Kaidan lurched forward and kept on murmuring, "Stay awake Shepard. Stay awake."

"She'll be fine Kaidan. Just mental exhaustion. Come on…let's go take her to medbay." Chakwas spoke softly, lifting Shepard up with help from Garrus. "She'll be fine." She reassured one last time, leaving Kaidan gazing off at the destruction that just occurred not so long ago.

"Yeah."

* * *

Kaidan never left her side that whole night. And no one expected him to. A couple hours before the whole Normandy officially woke up, Shepard awakened. "Kaidan?" She mumbled quietly. "Kaidan where are you?" Her voice was still hoarse and her eyes were tearful. She quickly blinked them away before Kaidan could comment.

"I'm here Shepard." Kaidan gazed at her and remembered those horrifying minutes of his life as they were searching for her.

"That was scary." A small pause and she chuckled a bit, Kaidan feeling dumbfounded. She had just nearly died and she laughing? And that was what intrigued him about Shepard. She faced death and laughed at it.

Kaidan leaned in unconsciously and Shepard shied away at first but relented. An audible 'aww' floated behind them and they both jerked back and glared at the surrounding crew. "Finally!" The intercom yelled out. "About time you two hormonal teenagers…" Joker trailed off.

Kaidan felt a subtle boost to his ego and boldly spoke out, "This wasn't the first time we kissed Joker." Another cooing 'aww' was heard. Shepard gasped and slid behind Kaidan's back.

"Goddammit Kaidan. The Alliance has…you know. Rules?" She gestured vividly.

"Don't worry Shepard. This is a secret between the crew. Besides, we kind of already knew about you two." Chakwas chuckled out with a wink. Kal strolled over and slapped Kaidan hard across the arm.

"Good for you big brother." Kal grinned, the rest of the crew agreeing with her. "I just knew it from the start." Shepard was visibly blushing and buried her face underneath her arms.

"Gosh Kal will you shut up?" Shepard grumbled.

"I doubt she can do that Shepard." Kaidan said, giving Kal the 'look'. Kal backed off, hands up in defeat.

"Alright alright back to work crew." Shepard commanded, getting up from the medbay bed gingerly, wincing slightly. "The brother sister team come with me. I'm guessing we're going to have to pay a visit to the Council."

"Aye aye ma'am." Kal and Kaidan salute at the same time. _'That never fails to crack Shepard up.' _The two think as Shepard grins and struggles to contain the upcoming laughter, wincing each time.

* * *

Weeks later...

"I'm sorry but wasn't it just weeks ago that we were taking down Saren and the reaper Sovereign and saving the whole damn galaxy? It was weeks yes?" Kal asked, her chirpy behavior has gone down considerably since the Alliance sent the Normandy out to investigate geth activity.

"I lost track of time already. After this geth 'mission" is over I'm going to head out back to the Migrant Fleet." Tali responded, barely glancing at her omni-tool as it searched for nearby geth transmissions.

"Well if we don't get a chance to talk later, I'll say this. Good luck Tali." Kal shook hands with the three-fingered quarian and then headed off to Kaidan's 'console'. It was declared Kaidan's console and not broken since everybody knew that Kaidan only worked at the unbroken console because it was nearby Shepard's cabin.

"Kal."

"Kaidan."

Kal just sat there beside his console, eventually droning out the noises around her and fell asleep.

* * *

Kaidan left Kal's sleeping form and proceeded to join Joker in the cockpit. "Hey Joker."

"Hey buddy! Where the hell have you been? Been ban-" Kaidan's glare shut him up.

"Any geth activity yet Joker?"

"No. It feels like I'm going to go insane if I don't get to do awesome tricks with my 'baby'. I can't believe I'm going to say this but I miss when we were chasing Saren down. I actually got to do something!"

"You're not the only one thinking that." Kaidan said, gesturing to the tired and bored faces of the crew behind them. "Moral is lower than ever and for once I feel like spacing Pressley's ass out the airlock."

"Whoa Kaidan. Took a trip down the darkside did we Master Jedi?" Joker glanced nervously back at his friend.

"You're such a nerd Joker."

"What? Hey look just because I appreciate the great years Star Wars gave us doesn't make me a nerd."

"True." Kaidan left it at that and sat down in the co-pilot's seat, observing the console in front of him.

* * *

Liara sat alone in her office and quietly observed their findings of the reaper Sovereign and the numerous holopads that was scattered about her desk. She sighed, seemingly starting to get bored. She laughs to herself. 'Me bored reading about the greatest findings ever? Oh no.'

Liara blinks her eyes tiredly and continues reading, oblivious to the world around her.

* * *

"Hopefully Wrex does okay in uniting the clans or whatever the hell it was he's doing." Shepard mumbles to Garrus, who's busily fixing the Mako.

"Hmmm…yeah me too." Garrus slides back underneath the Mako and continues tinkering around with the Mako.

"It's going to be a lot less smelly and quiet without that krogan. And Tali just told me she's returning to the Migrant Fleet after this mission. To tell you the truth, I wish another Saren-like figure came around one last time so we could get our moral boosted back up. This ship is like a dead house. There's no life here." Shepard sighs remorsefully and gives Garrus his tools.

"I know. Hand me that will you?"

"And there's no sign of damn geth anywhere. It's pissing me off that the Alliance sent us off to find geth! They're barely a threat at all ever since we stopped Saren and destroyed those geth bases." Shepard ranted, handing Garrus another tool.

"Yep. The Alliance…wait. Did you hear that?" Garrus jerks away from the Mako and wavers protectively over the rover.

"Hear what Gar-" A large shudder shakes the ship and Shepard falls to the ground.

"Commander do you read me?" Joker's voice rang in her ear and she answered hurriedly.

"What's happening Joker?"

"The ship is under attack by an unknown enemy. I'll outmaneuver them. I suggest you get the crew in the escape pods."

"Unknown enemy?" She whispers to herself and collapses to the ground again. "Garrus get the engineers off of this floor. I'm going up one level. Go!"

Garrus nods once and rushes to the engineers. Shepard leaps into the elevator and paces impatiently as the elevator slowly crawls upward one level. She curses and hits the door, immediately regretting doing so. She shakes the pain off and sprints toward her locker.

She slips into her medium N7 armor and grabs her spectre pistol. By then, everything had gone to hell. Fires were raging around her and people were screaming as the fires consumed them. The crew was escaping into nearby pods and all of them waited till the pod was full. 'That's my crew.'

She hugs her helmet tightly to her chest as she reaches for a fire extinguisher. She heard loud footsteps thudding toward her and she equips her helmet on, cool fresh air rushing in. "Commander! Is the Alliance coming for us?"

She turns around to see Kaidan in full blown armor and let's herself smile a bit at how he looks. Shaking her head, she nearly tumbles back down and braces against a sleeper pod. "They better be. Get the remaining people into escape pods Alenko."

"Everybody else in escape pods already ma'am. Except Joker…he's trying to save the ship."

"I'll deal with him. You get yourself in an escape pod."

"Shepard…" His husky voice sounding grim he's about to retort until she interrupts him.

"Kaidan…go. Now."

"Aye aye ma'am." Kaidan reluctantly runs off to the nearest pod and helps a tumbling person in. Shepard sighs loudly and glances around the Normandy. The ship was in ruins…she wondered if the Alliance would come and help them.

Hands in front of her, she sprints all the way to the cockpit, slowing down as gravity kept her place when she reached the bridge. Her face is crestfallen at the extent of the damage. 'Oh god…'

She finally reaches Joker and grasps his seat as the ship rages on; falling apart with each move it takes. "Commander! I'm not going to leave her. I can save her! I can save my baby…"

"Joker the Normandy is dead. You can't save her. Don't throw your life away…"

Joker hangs his head low, realizing that his ship is gone. "Yeah okay…help me up."

Shepard looks behind her as another blast hits the ship. In one swift movement, Shepard yanks his arm and lifts him out of his seat. "Watch the arm!"

Ignoring him, she shifts all of his weight on her and drags him to the escape pod. The blast draws nearer and Shepard finds herself floating away from him. "Shepard!" Joker cries out.

She sees the button in front of her and smiles bleakly. Shepard hits the button and slams into a nearby wall, yelling out in pain. She could feel bruises growing over her ribcage as her body flies around in circles. Aching sensations wrapped around her body as she struggles to make every breath count. Voices echo in her helmet, making everything around go quiet and still.

"Commander, are you there?" Joker's voice…she reveled in the sound.

"Shepard I repeat, are you there?" Silence. "Come one Shepard, don't leave me hanging." Guilt engulfed his voice and she grinned…grinned because she didn't know what else to do.

Each breath she took was ragged and she gasped each time there wasn't enough. "Shepard…please be there."

With all the strength she had left, she responded back breathless. "Kaidan…I did…love...y-" Still grinning, she stares at the destruction of the Normandy and…'Oh…'

Kaidan rushes toward the last escape pod and pries it open. "Joker! Where's Shepard?"

Without a word, Joker activates his omni-tool and replays Shepard's last moments.

* * *

"_Commander, are you there?"_

_A suppressed chuckle…"Shepard I repeat, are you there?"_

_Silence…"Come on Shepard, don't leave me hanging."_

_Ragged breaths continue to echo in the background. A loud gasp…"Shepard…please be there."_

_A quiet out of breath voice finally speaks. "Kaidan…I…did…love y-"The voice cuts off and is replaced with an 'Oh' sound and the transmission goes blank. _

* * *

"And Kal?" Kaidan choked out, tears threatening to break out.

Joker types into his omni-tool and plays back his conversation with Kal.

* * *

"_Hello! Anybody out there! This is Corporal Kal Alenko. Is anybody picking this up?"_

"_Kal…this is Joker. Where are you?" _

"_Oh thank god! Joker, our pod isn't heading toward the planet's surface. We're drifting away…oh no. One second."_

_Shuffling noises could be heard in the background and one unknown voice spoke out. "Humans…what do we do with them?"_

"_Hostiles…batarians…no don't…we won't…go ahead and…please…shoot the-!" The transmission was severed and Joker cursed repeatedly. _

"_Not you too Kal…oh shit." _

Kaidan was silent. He gazed up at the stars and a stray tear fell down his cheek. "Good-bye you two." He hadn't realized that Joker said the same thing as well.


	11. Chapter 11: Five Months

**A/N: We're heading into the 'lost years'. The two years in which Shepard was 'dead'…just a brief look at the character's lives but this one is mostly about Kal's two years than anything else so yeah…Kal POV. Technically its five months. Heh. **

Something latched onto our pod and it didn't sound good. 'Rescue crew?' I thought. But it couldn't be. It was too soon…it could be slavers or smugglers. Either option didn't bode well with me. I'd rather die than become some slave to ugly ass batarians or get sold as a stripper. And smugglers would trade you in for drugs any day. The whole lot of them were greedy backstabbers and would do anything for credits.

There was me and four other people in the pod. I've only learned their names recently and realized that the Normandy crew was varied and you could hardly remember them all at once. The scared woman who already pissed herself was named Anna Nate. A gruff man with a growing beard was called Danny Chase. Another was a young woman who looked to be in her early twenties was Lara Tidal. And lastly was Serviceman Ace whose only duty on the ship was to salute the Commander when she walked by.

Only I and Serviceman Ace were the only ones who wielded pistols and we were aiming them at the entryway. Arms trembling, my biotics flared up as the entryway opened up and we were introduced to a group of batarians. "Humans…what do we do with them?"

"I see three hostiles Ace. All batarians it seems." I whispered to the worried marine.

"Lay down your weapons army!" They screamed at us. I nearly flinched at the ugly face cowering near me.

"No don't do it marine." I leaned in toward the man, whispering. "We won't surrender to you batarians. Go ahead and try to take our weapons away if you dare. Please…do so." I waggled my eyebrows at the batarians, challenging him to take a stab at me.

"Shoot the human males. Grab the women and let's get out of here." Another batarians came in, clearly taking the role of the leader.

"Fire Ace fire!" I screamed. I forced my pistol upward and slashed across the face of a surprised batarian. I charged up my biotics and could instantly feel that something wrong was going to happen. It blinded me for the next few minutes. 'Something horrible is going to happen…something horrible. What's happening?' Thoughts took over my mind and I was left vulnerable.

I shuddered and felt hands on me. I closed my eyes tightly and blinked rapidly. "Oh no…no no no." I blanked out. By then Anna Nate and Lara Tidal were already inside the ship.

I stopped walking and clenched my hands. My biotics flaring up again I biotic punched the batarian behind me and continuously beat the shit out of him.

The feeling of someone dying or someone searching for me was coming back and I shut it out. I thought on Kaidan's horrible jokes, or Shepard's smiling face as she glanced at my brother, or the sound of my favorite piano piece coming into play.

I grinned and slammed my head backwards, causing the batarian behind me to fall. Rushed thoughts and feelings flooded my mind once more and my grin faltered. The constant battle for control was making me feel faint all the time, even during the middle of a battle when I was with Shepard.

Back then, I had better control and could force the immediate thoughts of paranoia out but with each passing week since Saren's defeat the fight was getting harder and harder. Seconds later I was on my knees and in defeat. Batarians stopped the woman known as Corporal Kal Alenko, hero of nobody, Spectre of none. I laughed at the thought and something hit me…hard.

* * *

"Too bad they aren't asari. We could get a lot more credits." One batarian commented.

"Have you ever wondered about that?" The twang of the voice sounded like a turian's. "Why are asari worth more than humans?"

"I wouldn't know." The scene playing in front of me was coming into focus. Shifting my view, I saw Anna Nate cowering in a corner and Lara Tidal comforting her. There were numerous aliens crowding around the room. Four batarians, five turians, and two krogans. "Hey this human is waking up."

"Did you get her taken care of?"

"What the hell kind of question is that? Of course I did."

I gazed warily at them, wondering what they mean. Were they talking about me? I groaned as I felt around my head for the bruises I knew I had gotten. Wincing as I touched them, I scooted back to the wall for safety. Then I remembered something. I can kill these fools, head up to their bridge, take their pilot hostage, and make him fly us to the Citadel. 'Perfect plan.' I brashly stood up and clenched my hands but nothing happened. "What?"

"Ha! Took your bio-amp out pathetic human! We're not stupid." I widened my eyes at the turian and touched the back of my head. I felt light-headed as my vision swirled around me. 'I'm not getting out of here.' Realization hit me harder than that punch.

"So where did we pick up these humans anyway?" The batarian asked the turian.

"In an escape pod near some ship debris. Looked recent."

"But they look Alliance."

"Turn on the extranet news; maybe they're in the news."

"Why would they be?"

"Cause they ARE Alliance idiot." The turian shook his head at the batarian and activated his omni-tool. I just stood there dumbly, gazing at the pop-up screen.

* * *

"Hours ago we received a distress call from the SSV Normandy. We sent rescue ships shortly after we received the call. They found the survivors on the planet below. The helmsman, Mr. Moreau, reported that Commander Shepard saved his life on the Normandy by giving up hers. We haven't recovered Shepard's body yet." Anderson paused, shaking his head lightly; a sad glint was evident in his eyes.

"We found no sign of Corporal Alenko in any of the escape pods. As of today, the Alliance has declared them MIA." Anderson was politely keeping his composure for the cameras but he swiftly turned away before the media could ask questions.

"For the next few days, we will continue to search for them below on the planet's surface. All escape pods were accounted for except for one which we believe might hold Corporal Alenko and a few other crew members. We'll keep you updated on the search." One of the rescue crew members took control as Anderson stepped away from the cameras and into a nearby elevator.

The screen closed and my eyes were burning. Shepard was dead? What about Kaidan? Is he dead? I fell to the ground and held back a sob. It was all happening so quick. It was only weeks ago that I was having the time of my life. And those times were gone.

* * *

**Third-person POV**

As the freighter landed at Omega, Kal drearily followed one of the turians around along with Lara and Anna. The four of them strolled into the Afterlife, a dingy club filled with asari dancers and drinks galore. Not her kind of place.

The three women stared at the bright lights of the Afterlife club and stayed close to one another, fearing the eyes of the men. Kal would've escaped if it weren't for the fact that she didn't have her bio-amp, was cuffed, or didn't want to leave her newly formed friends to the dangers of Omega. She was sticking it through with them no matter what.

The turian led them up stairs and toward a purple skinned asari who had two bodyguards nearby. The trio nervously stood there as the turian cut a deal with her. The two shaking hands, the turian gave them a glance over before walking off. Kal glared at the asari, eyes demanding an answer.

"Welcome to Omega…Alliance. Here, take these. You're going to need them if you want to stay here alive." The asari had a regal voice about her, lips curling in a devious smile. One of the batarian bodyguards handed them outfits, each of them varying in style. Lara's eyes widened as she realized what kind of dancing suit she received.

It was similar to the traditional asari dancing outfit except a 'bit' more revealing. She gulped, backing away from the asari. "I…I don't know about this."

"You can get dressed back there." The asari jerked her head back towards a secluded corner. Lara was blushing profusely as she hurriedly slipped on the skimpy outfit. The suit was a light gray color and showed off her human figure.

Anna received a sparkly light blue dress which leaved little to the imagination and knee length purple boots. "Same place human."

Kal had gotten a loose red dress which showed off her stomach and legs and a pair of transparent flats which glowed in the dark. Kal scoffed and noticed how the bodyguards had raised their guns up slightly. She reluctantly put on the outfit and hid her face, ashamed of herself. 'I wonder how everybody else is doing…and if Kaidan had gotten a proper burial unlike Shepard's unfound body.'

* * *

(Kaidan Alenko)

"Alenko I know how hard this is for you right now but-"Anderson started out.

"Don't condescend me Captain." Kaidan's voice was low and husky with strained emotions.

"Alenko just listen. They're dead. Accept it. I know I have…" Anderson clenched his fists, eyes watering. "Shepard was one of my closest friends. She was like a daughter to me. And Kal reminded me of her. I was glad when I found her so I could show you that you do have family. Everybody deserves a family."

"Yeah…but it screws you up. They make you feel vulnerable. They can be used against you. I would've done anything to have protected Kal or Shepard." Kaidan shakes his head sadly. "But now they're dead. So much for family…"

Anderson briefly believed his words, but instead turned around and grasped Kaidan by the shoulders. "Don't think that way Alenko. Get your act together and be the soldier that we all need. Be the strong one here. Go on. Live life. It's what Kal would've wanted for you. Even Shepard…" Kaidan flinched at the mention of their names. 'Shepard…Kal…they're just names. Nothing to get worked up over.'

"Fine." Kaidan saluted sharply and walked out of the room without another word.

* * *

(Garrus Vakarian)

"I can't take this anymore. I'm out of here." And Garrus left C-Sec just like that.

Garrus Vakarian took a detour towards Omega. _'Maybe I can make a difference here…just like Shepard._' Garrus smiled at his plan, but it faltered immediately. _'Oh Shepard…if only you could see us now. We're no longer your team anymore.'_

As his small ship landed at Omega he quickly bought new weapons, but kept the old sniper rifle Shepard gave him. _'I could never leave it.'_ And he didn't.

Heaving a sigh, he headed into Afterlife and orders a few turian drinks. _'I wish you were alive._' Gulping down his last one he felt dizzy. _'Damn it Shepard. Why you?'_

He struggled to stand up and glanced at where Aria was. There were three humans standing there looking very scared. Eyes glazing over with confusion, he took a closer look. "Get new dancers or something?" Garrus asked the bartender who just shrugged.

One of them looked vaguely familiar but that could just be the alcohol affecting him. "Here." He gave the bartender credits and looked back up towards the humans. The sort of familiar one stared at him and her eyes widened in recognition. Garrus just ignored her and walked out without another word. _'Now to business.'_

* * *

(Kal Alenko)

Kal raised her head and her eyes swept across the room. Men and asari. She scoffed loudly and couldn't believe that she was going to dance for them. But her eyes caught something. Or someone. A turian was ordering drinks and downing them like there was no tomorrow. 'Garrus Vakarian?' She wondered.

The facepaint was familiar and the armor was familiar. Everything about him screamed familiar. Taking another look, she fully believed that it was Garrus. She was about to yell out his name until he left. The hope which was raised when she saw him had fallen. 'I'm not getting out of here.'

Sighing, she accepted her fate. 'I'll just live the life of a human dancer in a club full of asari dancers. It's not like the Alliance were making an effort to find me. Might as well forget them all. Shepard's dead. Kaidan's dead. What's the point?'

Omega did strange things to people. It could change a person's outlook on life drastically. And that's what happened to Kal Alenko.

* * *

(Two months later)

"You know how we aliens are interested in your human's culture? I don't why but it's intriguing. So show it to us."

"Excuse me?"

"Sing some sort of song. An old one preferably because those ones have lyrics in them. Go on..." Aria waved her off as Kal pondered a song choice.

'This is a strange request.' Kal thought as she borrowed one of the bodyguard's omni-tool. Shifting through the extranet, she was able to find a Lady Gaga song. 'The hell?' As she was listening to it the whole time she was thinking, 'We were stupid back then.'

'As long as it's a song then fine.' She waved the omni-tool and hacked into the sound system. The music abruptly stopped and everybody stared up at her. "Turn back on the music!" Protests breached the air.

"Shut your fucking mouths and listen!" She screamed at them. Waving it another time, the song played. "Here's a glimpse into our crazy culture."

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Rom-mah-rom-mum-mah!  
GaGa-oo-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Rom-mah-rom-mum-mah!  
GaGa-oo-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as it's free  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love

I want your drama

The touch of your head  
I want you leather studed kiss in the scene  
I want your love  
love-love-love  
I want your love

You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad  
Bad romance

I want your loving  
And I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
I want your loving  
All your love is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Rom-mah-rom-mum-mah!  
GaGa-oo-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Rom-mah-rom-mum-mah!  
GaGa-oo-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

I want your horror  
I want your design  
'Cause you're a criminal  
As long as your mine

I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love

I want your psycho  
Your vertical stick  
Want you in my rear window  
baby your sick

I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love

You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad  
Bad romance

I want your loving  
And I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
I want your loving  
All your love is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Rom-mah-rom-mum-mah!  
GaGa-oo-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Rom-mah-rom-mum-mah!  
GaGa-oo-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Walk-walk fashion baby  
Work it  
move that bitch c-crazy  
walk-walk fashion baby  
Work it  
move that bitch crazy  
walk-walk fashion baby  
Work it  
I'm a free bitch baby

I want your love  
And I want your revenge  
I want your love  
I don't wanna be friends

J'veux ton amour  
et j'veux ton revenge  
J'veux ton amour  
I don't wanna be friends

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

I want your loving  
And I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
I want your loving  
All your love is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Rom-mah-rom-mum-mah!  
GaGa-oo-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Giggling towards the end, everybody was cheering for Kal. "One of the most stupid songs in humanity's history! Go Gaga!" And that's when she grew infamous as 'Omega's Best Human Dancer-Singer'.

* * *

(Three months later)

"I'm afraid I won't be needing your services anymore." Aria told her.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Now leave." Aria's bodyguards backed her up and Kal left reluctantly. 'I was just starting to actually like this place.'

She waved good-bye to Anna Nate and Lara Tidal. And she left. And she bought new clothes.

* * *

(Kaidan Alenko)

_'Promoted. Probably just to shut me up.'_ Kaidan thought as he paced back and forth in his quarters. The Alliance provided him a new apartment here on the Citadel and it was not boding well with him. They had decorated the damned place for him. Decorated…it was the most outrageous thing he had ever heard of.

The place was covered in Alliance 'poster boy' posters. Ashley was in one of them…Kal was in one of them…even Shepard. And that hurt him the most. Their deaths were a constant strain on him every day. And now it followed him home. Everywhere he looked, there was Commander Shepard this and Kal Alenko that.

In a split second outrage, he tore down the posters. "Flimsy paper." He muttered as he ripped each piece apart. But when it came to Kal's and Shepard's posters…he couldn't do it.

Kal's pale face smiling up at him with her red lips and blue eyes seemingly innocent. Shepard's perfectly scarred face giving him a small grin, her _Commander Shepard_ face only present in her eyes. He gently took them down and set them aside. "I love you Shepard."


	12. Chapter 12: Living the Omega Life

**Chapter 12-Living the Omega Life**

_How long will this take?  
How much can I go through?  
my heart,  
my soul aches  
I don't know what to do  
I bend,  
but don't break  
and some how  
I'll get through  
cause I have you_

**Superchick-Crawl**

I own nothing!

_thoughts/memories-italics_

**_Thank you for all of your reviews! =D_**

* * *

Kal rushed into an abandoned apartment and stripped herself of the ridiculous clothing that she had to wear for months. She tossed them aside and grabbed the newly bought white shirt with the sides only partially gone and one sleeve missing. She slipped into baggy dark blue cargo pants which were worn down excessively.

"Why can't there be a nice place on nice Omega to buy nice clothing?" Kal grumbled when looking herself over. "Fuck…I look like a goddamned slut."

Kal gasped at her own language. "I've got to get off of Omega. It's…overwhelming me." Shaking her head with a grin, she responds to herself. "Great…now I'm talking to myself."

Kal escaped the abandoned apartment and walked the dangerous streets of Omega. A dark alleyway greeted her at the end of the street and she patted the side of her pistol. "I wish I had my bio-amp…"

She took each step close together, curious eyes scanning the area for dangers. Out of nowhere strong hands grasped her waist and she whirled around, pointing her standard pistol at the invaders. There were two turians and one human male. And the human male knocked her out cold without warning.

* * *

_'Pain…so much pain._' Kal blinked repeatedly, horrible pain shooting through her body. She groaned loudly and struggled to get up, only to meet the cold ground. The ground…it felt so cold and…with realization Kal felt around for her clothes. "No…no! Not me! Why me?"

Tears were flooding her distraught eyes as she continuously searched around for her clothes. "Dammit!" Giving up the search Kal covered herself with her arms and huddled up in the fetal position. She examined the bloody scars that criss-crossed her arms; they looked to be in the shape of talons. Kal shuddered, instantly being reminded of the face known as Garrus Vakarian.

"Why didn't he recognize me?" She mumbled softly. She painstakingly stood up, keeping close to the walls of the alleyway. When she reached the end, there was a conveniently placed shop nearby. She squinted at the sign and it read, 'Omega Lifestyle'.

Kal looked at the person manning the small shop. A petite woman with ragged blonde hair and gaunt cheeks. Just another poor woman trying to make a living. Kal almost felt bad for her as she slowly neared her. "Ma'am?"

"Oh…I see." The woman's eyes at the floor, she grabbed a blanket she was selling and set it down beside her. "On the house…only because I understand. Pick your clothes…you won't find anybody nicer than me so don't get used to my hospitality."

"Thank you…nonetheless. Ma'am." Kal nodded her thanks to her and gingerly wrapped the small red blanket around her.

She browsed the small selection and picked out black skinny jeans and a plain dark blue shirt. Just something simple so she'd be unnoticeable on the streets. Wincing profusely as she put on the clothes, she saw she was dripping small blood droplets on the floor. "Umm…sorry ma'am."

The woman just sighed and rummaged behind the countertop for medigel. "Turian marks…did you do it willingly?"

Eyes wide and mouth gaping Kal shook her head no. "You're gunna develop a rash girl. Take some painkillers. Hurts like a bitch…" Kal stares at the woman incredulously. "Yeah…I know what you've been through kid. Go on and get out of here now."

Kal smiles sadly at her and grabs a pair of black combat boots before heading out to god-knows-where. As she's walking she thinks back to those moments in the alleyway. She was thankful that she was unconscious during the…she couldn't bring herself to think of the word. She stopped suddenly, shutting her eyes tightly, remembering every single detail.

* * *

_Two turians. One human male. She whips out her pistol and points it threateningly at the trio. Without warning…the human knocked her out. Could she have stopped him? Maybe…maybe she was too slow._

* * *

Suddenly, Kal feels pressure at the base of her skull. She groans out in pain and senses someone behind her. Years of military training, instinct takes over as Kal twists around and swipes her leg across the ground, hoping to trip the intruder. There was nobody there.

_'But…living so long with this insomnia and paranoia…even without using biotics; does that mean I'm always going to be like this? Some nervous wreck on the streets?_' Kal thinks, staring at the space where the intruder should've been. "I'm going crazy."

Kal silently assesses her situation. She's out of a job, no credit chits, no weapons, no food; no shelter...all she had left was her omni-tool. She was surprised that the turians and human didn't take it but they were probably too busy…Kal shuts the image out of her mind and activates the omni-tool.

It was just a standard issue omni-tool, no special hacking devices or anything extremely techy. She touched the 'Videos' box and a smile broke out as she watched the videos.

* * *

"_Kaidan!" Kal squeaked out before ducking behind the sleeper pod._

_Kaidan scans the room and shakes his head. He continues working on the console for a few seconds until Kal popped up again. "Kaidan…oh Kaidan!"_

_This time Kaidan sighed loudly and walked away from his post, heading toward the sleeper pods. Kal swears and huddles down even closer to the sleeper pod. "Come out Kal."_

"_Ugh…you're no fun." Kal stands up, the omni-tool's glow coming into view. _

"_Are you taping this?" Kaidan raises an eyebrow, expression not amused._

"_Uh…no hell no. Why would I-hey!" Kaidan brings up his omni-tool and waves it around, the screen goes blurry._

* * *

"_Hey let's do something really stupid!" Kal yells out to the mess hall crew. Shepard looks up at her, noticing the dangerous glint in her eyes._

"_Uh…what is it?"_

"_Let's make a video and post it on the extranet!" Her excited voice raises irritation in Wrex._

"_You want to us to take time away from chasing Saren to make a fucking video?" Wrex growls from his end of the table._

_Shepard interjects, "I think…that this would be a wonderful idea. So Kal, modern music or old human music?"_

"_You know me Shepard."_

"_Ah of course. My mistake…" Shepard rolls her eyes at Kal and she grins back. "What's the song then?"_

_Kal whispers it to Kaidan who looks at her curiously. "What's that?"_

"_Just bring it up on your omni-tool, you'll see soon enough." Kal giggles once before snapping it shut. _

_Kaidan activates his omni-tool, but shuts it down suddenly. "Wait…you're recording this aren't you?"_

"_Just for memories Kaidan. This shows that we actually planned this and we're not some sort of fakes on the extranet."_

_Kaidan sighs and brings up his omni-tool again, typing on the keyboard. "Ready?" Kaidan questions Kal who nods, smile wide with mischief. _

_Minutes later when the song was over, everybody was gaping at Kal who just shrugged. "Alright we need to be serious about this people. I've already got the whole thing planned out." The screen goes blank._

* * *

"_Go!" Kal's voice rings out. _

_(The song by Kesha-Tik Tok plays)_

"_Come on Shepard!" Kal pleads as Shepard scowls. _

"_Fine fine. Let's go Ash." Shepard gestures to Ashley who steps into the scene, arms crossed. _

_A glint of biotics flare up and Shepard's eyes widen. Shepard nudges Ashley and the two starts dancing animatedly. Their movements and props go along with the song, and Garrus gets caught along for the ride as he steps out of the elevator._

"_Garrus if you don't do this with us I'll go down and ruin the Mako just for you." Shepard whispers to him and he shivers._

_The trio head up the stairs and the video follows them. Kal hacks into the Normandy's intercom system with a little help from a chuckling Kaidan and the song plays all over the Normandy. _

_When the group heads up the stairs, Shepard laughs whole-heartedly and instead of lip-syncing; she starts to actually sing along. Eventually, the whole Normandy crew starts coming up from engineering or from their seats and start dancing along. _

_When they pass Pressley all he does is stare, mouth agape. The song starts coming down to close as Shepard sprints toward the cockpit, spinning Joker's seat around. Kal giggles at his unamused expression. _

"_What the shit?" Was all he could say. The video goes blank._

* * *

At this point Kal was sobbing. Tears flow down her pale alabaster cheeks and over her quivering lips. "They're all dead…Kaidan…Shepard...Ashley. All of them."

"I have no family." She chokes out and continues walking; ignoring the nagging feeling that someone was following her. _'It's not real…none of its real. Focus Kal…focus.'_

She starts sprinting, heading nowhere in particular. Just running. Eyes closed, nose smelling the Omega air, feet galloping, Kal felt even more alone than ever. But it all came to a crashing halt as Kal ran right into a turian. She gasped, falling down to the hard ground. Fear rose in her, remembering her last encounter with a turian.

But Kal noticed something. A pistol at his side…military instincts coming back Kal rammed her leg into his foot and knee jerked him, grabbing the pistol in the process. Her arms shaking as she held the pistol against the turian's neck, she knew she had a choice.

It was either shoot the turian and take his things for survival or let him go free, leaving herself still in the same position except that now she had a gun. The turian and her locked eyes for the longest time ever, never blinking.

The choice…shoot him for survival…let him go for ease of mind…but a turian raped her…she was easy prey…should she…or shouldn't she? Kal's thoughts were in a rampage, reasoning or pleading.

Omega was a disease. And you caught the disease easily. The whole place was a shithole, everybody vying for survival and doing anything to get what they want. Whether it's to shoot their neighbor for their home or rob a marketplace for credits and luxuries, in the end somebody somewhere got what they wanted. Omega twists your ideals, making you into a criminal if you're there long enough.

Slowly and steadily, Kal's trigger finger tightened up. And she fired.

**A/N: Next chapter we'll start with Kaidan Alenko**


	13. Chapter 13: How It All Starts

Kaidan paced back and forth in the 'Alliance' apartment. The doctor was going to be here any minute and he wasn't ready. He was still in his Alliance fatigues and had pictures of Kal and Shepard all over the place. He was so not ready to let her see the pictures.

It's been about a year or so…he couldn't tell anymore. He stopped counting time but he still looked at the posters. The cursed posters…a knock resounded from the door and he jumped up to answer it.

He opened the door to see a rather pretty Citadel doctor. She looked so much like Shepard yet so different. "Sherry Ashton."

"Hey Kaidan." She smiled warmly. "So shall we go then?"

"Yeah…just give me a second." Kaidan left her at the door and took one last glance in his bathroom mirror. Slightly bloodshot eyes, getting paler by the moment, messy hair…the job as Commander Kaidan Alenko was never easy. He sighed and shut the lights off, following the doctor to the Rapid Transit shuttle.

He stared at her from the corner of his eyes. Longer than shoulder-length dark brown hair, simple blue eyes, fair skin, the perfect nose, somber lips…it was freaking him out. His friends picked out a girl who was similar looking to both Shepard and Kal. And the name…Sherry Ashton. Shepard. Ashley. It felt like an insult that his friends provided him with the number of this lady. But he had to move on…he mentally counted the months.

It had been a year. Despite trying not to, he still kept the date of their deaths at the back of his head.

* * *

Kal snuck into the Afterlife VIP section. The music pounding at her ears, the rush of life flowing through her…or was that just the Hallex? Like hell she cared. Kal smoothly glided through the dance floor, bouncing her body to the music. She felt safe. For the most part.

A nearby asari offered her more Hallex and she gladly accepted. She never knew she'd end up like this but it was fun…plus it helped her forget. She giggled senselessly and pumped her fists in the air. She skipped over the bar and sat down in the uncomfortable seats. She threw the bartender a credit chit, ordering a several cheap alcoholic shots. She downed them one by one.

Feeling slightly woozy, Kal bent over laughing her head off. "Kaidan Alenko you're my hero!"

Kal hiccupped then realized what she just said. "Fuck you for dying!" She raised her last shot glass and gulped it down.

The asari who offered the Hallex dragged her limp body to the dance floor, and everybody cheered. Kal was popular here, and everybody knew that she was the 'Lady Gaga of the Century'. And she loved every second she was there in that club.

Kal sang numerous songs, making a fool out of herself as she danced around. But people still danced alongside her, chanting her name. Five hours later and she was alone by herself on the streets.

* * *

Kal blinked her eyes open and saw that she was still on Omega. "Still not a dream I see." She sighed angrily and stood up, pain shooting through her body. "Fuck…I've been drinking again."

Kal scowled at herself and laid her head back down on the cold ground. The image of Kaidan crawled into her vision and she cursed loudly. She laid there, oblivious to the stares she was getting. She didn't care. "I just want to die."

She uneasily stood back up, her head swirling as she opened up her omni-tool. The holo picture of Kaidan, Shepard, and her showed up…seemingly mocking her. The timer in the corner blinked rapidly. "One year since Rory Shepard and Kaidan Alenko's death."

The message flashed repeatedly, causing Kal to shut it off when the headache came. A news terminal nearby turned on: "The Shepard Memorial on Akuze will-"

"Turn that shit off." She yelled out commandingly, drowsiness seeping in.

"No! I'm listening to the damn news human." The turian yelled back from around the corner.

She groaned from the stiffness and unsteadily grabbed the pistol nearby her, the pistol from the dead turians from many months ago…and held it in front of her. As she rounded the corner she aimed it at the turian.

The turian turned toward her and growled at her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you human." He said back with a slight waver in his voice.

"Then next time obey my orders." And a shot rang out.

* * *

"Well for me, that was sure a night to remember. Do you think we could this again some time?" Sherry Ashton was walking hand-to-hand with Kaidan Alenko.

"Definitely. I've still got shore leave for the rest of this week…so in about two days?" The couple strolled back to the clinic where surprisingly Kaidan, Ashley, and Shepard had recruited Garrus Vakarian.

When the door opened, the doctor they had saved from Fisk's thugs was still there, supplying the medigel into separate cabinets. "It's a date. See you later." She waved and the door closed, leaving him alone once more.

The rest of the way back to his empty apartment was quiet except for the noises of passing by shuttles. He stepped into his apartment only to see the accusing face of Commander Rory Shepard. The poster was sitting on the tabletop along with Kal's.

He sat in the stool and stared at the posters. "Shepard…I-" He broke off, voice cracking. He had betrayed her tonight by taking a Citadel doctor out for drinks. He had betrayed Shepard.

* * *

Blue blood splattered on her pale face but was anybody paying attention to her? She looked around and smirked. She killed another filthy turian and nobody saw. She had gotten away with it.

Her eyes widened with realization. She had murdered another turian. And that's when it began.

* * *

Kaidan laid there, staring up at the ceiling. He looked over his shoulder to see Sherry Ashton still lying there peacefully. But instead of seeing Sherry he saw Shepard. Shaking the image from his head, he looked back up at the ceiling.

Back then he was worried that the Alliance would catch them for fraternization. But now…this woman was a civvie. This is different. And this wouldn't compromise his career.

Kaidan chuckled a bit. Two nights ago they were only having drinks. Tonight…tonight he really did betray Shepard. But no…this wasn't the same. Shepard was dead. So was Kal.

He sighed. He was never moving on.

* * *

**Six months later…**

"One year and six months since Rory Shepard and Kaidan Alenko's death." The timer continued blinking, causing her to shut the damn omni-tool off.

Kal scooped up her pistol and trailed the lost human and turian. The two were wandering around Omega aimlessly. The human stopped and looked around him suspiciously. 'He should.' Kal thought as she hid in the dimmed lighting. The turian stopped as well and glanced nervously at the human male.

She took her chance. Three shots. One headshot. Two leg injuries. The turian was lying on the ground, wheezing heavily. The human was dead. She stood over the turian and the turian gave her one last glare before falling unconscious from too much blood loss.

"Job done." She headed back to Aria to report the status of the human and turian backstabbers.

"They're dead." She said simply as she passed the bodyguards of Aria.

"Didn't think that one of my previous dancers would turn into a hitman. Or in your case, hitgirl." Aria looked at her square in the eyes.

"Whatever pays the bills." Kal nodded and her omni-tool beeped to confirm the transfer of credits. "If you need me, I'll be out…doing things."

And off she went to track the turian who spilt her tupari drink on her. "At least this helps the reputation." She wanted to kill another turian. All they were to her now were just aliens who wanted to 'try out' the new race of humans and 'see how they were'.


	14. Chapter 14: The Murderer

"I suggest getting Mordin Solus first. His skills should help us develop a shielding for the Collector swarms." Miranda suggested. Shepard barely heard her.

"Right…okay." She murmured absent-mindedly.

"We'll be at our stations if you have any questions." Miranda excused herself. Jacob saluted like the good man he was and Shepard was left alone with a ship full of strangers.

Except Joker. Her smile wide, she walked over to the cockpit and he immediately turned around in his chair. "Isn't this great Commander? I got my baby back!"

She numbly grinned and she tuned out EDI's words. "And that's the downside. I liked the Normandy when she was beautiful and quiet. Now she's got this thing that…"

His words went past her as she thought back to her death. She did die right? That wasn't all a dream? Most importantly of all…where was Kaidan?

"You okay Commander?" Joker's sentence broke her out of her thoughts and she waved him away as she left him confused.

Slightly jogging, she ignored Kelly's hellos and headed straight for the elevator. The elevator went up and she broke out as soon as the doors cracked open.

Captain's cabin. She stepped in and her mouth fell open. A fish tank…a king-sized bed…model ships…and a holophoto. "Kaidan…" She rushed over to the picture and picked it up.

It was obviously his Alliance recruitment photo as his 'default soldier' look was on and was barely looking at the cam. She smiled. At least someone was generous enough to supply her with a picture. Setting it back down, she wandered over to the fish tank.

"What? No fish?" Shepard complained. Tapping her fingers lightly against the glass she gazed into the water, and sighed. "Welcome back to my life."

* * *

"We got the scientist and the mercenary. Now all that's left is Archangel and…the Murderer." Shepard looked up at Miranda, eyes questioning. "Why is this person called 'The Murderer'?" She asked, air quoting.

"Well according to what little information we gathered from our Intel down on Omega, this person has been mainly targeting turians and batarians but the victims vary. And the Murderer was once a hitman for Aria, the so-called boss of Omega."

Miranda starts pacing, skimming the dossier for 'The Murderer'.

"The victims' bodies have all been either stabbed repeatedly or simple headshots from a pistol. No biotics and no other weapons of choice. Talents could be useful if he or she is killing so many people…either way we could either pick up Archangel or the Murderer."

Shepard nodded and left Miranda's office. "I'd rather get this Archangel on the ship first then this…killer." Shepard shuddered and left for the shuttle, taking Miranda and Jacob with her.

* * *

"Archangel?" The turian gave her the universal gesture for 'hold on' and sniped one last mercenary before turning around to meet her. Lifting the helmet off and resting it on the crate nearby, he sat down.

"Shepard…I thought you were dead." His voice was scratchy and it burnt with emotion but it was still him.

"Garrus! What are you doing here?" Her face lit up and she raised her arms as if to hug him.

He chuckled. 'It'll be just like the old times…' Shepard thought happily as Garrus told her his story.

* * *

She paced back and forth outside medbay. A couple of the mess hall crew was giving her looks but she didn't care. She had to stay strong for her friend. "He's going to pull through." She reassured herself.

Approximately one hour later she gave up and left the mess hall area and headed up toward the debriefing room. Empty as usual.

She sighed and leaned against the desk, thoughts scrambled. Some were of Kaidan's whereabouts while others were focused solely on Garrus.

Finally someone came in. "Mister Taylor." He saluted her in greeting and walked over to her.

"I won't lie to you Commander. He looked pretty bad last time I saw him. But Chakwas patched him up pretty good. Cybernetics…the whole lot. Going to be a while before he's up and running but…"

And low and behold, Garrus strolled in. She turned around and she smiled at the scene in front of her. Garrus was up and running, despite what Jacob had just told her.

Was that man trying to give her a heart attack or what? "Nobody would give me a mirror. How bad is it?"

Joke spilling out, she was grinning uncontrollably. "Hell Garrus, you were always ugly. Just slap some face paint on there and nobody will even notice."

His mandibles fluttering, his laugh came out in spurts. "Ah don't make me laugh-damn it. My face is barely holding together as it is." He winced, trying hard to hold back his laughter. "Some women are attracted by facial scars. Mind you most of those women are krogan."

Jacob took that as his cue to leave as the two old friends started chatting.

* * *

"So this 'Murderer' person…how exactly are we supposed to recruit him…or her without them killing us?" Garrus inquired from beside her.

Shepard had taken Garrus and Miranda and the three were headed back into Afterlife to ask questions about this mysterious person.

"I don't know…maybe it was a bad idea to bring you." Shepard recalled back on the dossier.

"Why's that?" A hint of worry was evident in his voice.

"Cause this person is known for killing turians." Shepard glanced at him. "Mostly turians…some batarians and a few other species. But mostly turians and batarians."

"Well I'm sure me and 'The Murderer' will get along just fine." Garrus shook his head, not so sure of himself anymore.

The trio headed up the stairs and spoke to Aria about her latest hitman. "Have any information about this person?" Shepard handed her their dossier information and the asari looked at it carefully.

"Sounds interesting…and you say this person was a hitman of mine?" Aria paused. "Now that I think about it…a human came by looking for a job. I believe this person had worked with me before but I don't really care enough to remember."

Aria handed back the holopad and crossed her legs. "The Murderer as everybody know her as, had done a few contracts for me yes. Last I heard she was off to kill more turians and some batarians who had pissed her off. All lived down in the apartments complex. You'll most likely find her there, even though its been months since I last heard from her."

Shepard exchanged glances with her team and they left the dingy club in silence. "Well at least we know the person is a woman and that she has a serious grudge with turians and batarians and plans to wipe out every single one on Omega.

Garrus gave her a look and she shut her mouth. The walk there was loud as people rushed past them and batarians spat curses at them randomly. They trudged on through though, and eventually entered the hallway separating them from the markets and the apartments.

"Let's go." And the small team entered.

* * *

"Batarian. Scum of Omega. Slavers of the Traverse. Lived a good life?" The voice was callous and harsh, so different from the previous tranquil voice.

The answer she had gotten from the batarian was only a whimper. Grinning, she kicked the batarian over and gave him the simple headshot. Nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

She heard a gunshot from further ahead and motioned for her team to follow. The three ran past open doors and blood stains, ending up at the end of the long hallway. A turian walked up behind them and began shooting, words scrambling out of his mouth. "Humans! You'll kill us all! Just like her!"

Shepard rendered him unconscious with a headbutt of her pistol. "She's made quite the reputation here it seems. I wonder how long it would take her to cleanse all life out of this apartment complex?"

"I've been around here on Omega enough to know that these complexes are huge and seem to never end. I say it would take about several months give or take you want to rest a while from all the killing." Garrus piped up, stepping over the turian.

"Let's continue. She shouldn't be far judging from the echo of that recent gunshot." Miranda interrupted, wanting to get off Omega as soon as possible.

"Right. Move out." The trio made their past hallways and numerous bodies, blood still gushing from them.

"So many bodies…I wonder what the Illusive Man was thinking when he suggested this person." Miranda wondered aloud, apprehensive of the whole situation.

They came across several panicky batarians who were rushing past them in a hurry. One asari even started trying to pick a fight with them, fear fueling her eagerness. "Come on humans! You can't get me! Not like those turians…oh no. You aren't going to kill me. I'll kill you first!"

Garrus took the shot and rifle rounds penetrated her. Shepard shot Garrus a glare and decided to leave the lecture for later.

A dark figure appeared out the corner of her eye and she pulled out her pistol hastily, aiming it at the place where it once was.

"What is it Commander?" Miranda asked, taking out her pistol as well.

"I thought I saw something." Shepard whispered, pistol in front of her. The figure appeared again except behind them.

"Hello." They swiveled around to see a human hiding in the dark shadows of the hallway, gun visible.

"My name is Commander Shepard. We're here to recruit you for our mission against the Collectors." Shepard opened up, gun now hanging at her side.

"I must be hallucinating again…" The figure chuckled, and it turned away from them and sprinted down the hallway.

"Follow her!" They all chased the woman and the figure headed into another apartment room.

"Why do you follow?" Curiosity tore at the bitter voice, the woman now standing over a dead turian. "This can't be real. You're supposed to be dead."

"If you must know, I was clinically dead for two years. Cerberus rebuilt me and here I am, recruiting important people for this important mission." Shepard tried to get a closer look at her but she was still hidden in the shadows.

"Impossible…you're THE Commander Shepard?" The woman stepped out from the dark lights and underneath the dim lighting.

"Wait…Kal?" Surprise and shock hit her.

"Yes, its me. I guess that makes two zombies living in this world huh?" Kal grinned, and stepped not over but on top the turian.

"Two zombies…" Shepard murmured, still trying to make sense of it.

"Wait a second you were dead Kal. The Alliance declared you-" Garrus pointed out, glancing at the dead turian underneath said woman ever so often.

"No…I'm not dead. Batarian slavers got to me shortly after Normandy was destroyed." Kal interrupted, the bitterness coming back.

"This is all coming back so fast. I can't believe you're here Kal." Shepard actually started sounding more happy.

"I can't believe YOU'RE here. I spent two years of my life believing you were dead and…" Kal broke off, remembering seeing the repeating message appear on her omni-tool. "At least you're alive…"

Before Shepard could interject, Kal shrugged the feelings off and held out her bloodied hand. "I'll join you Shepard. Maybe it'll be like old times…"

Kal turned toward Garrus, a certain look about her eyes. "Hello turian. Its been a while eh Garrus?" She clapped him on the shoulder, causing Garrus to slightly flinch at the touch.

Shepard tried to see the killer within Kal but all she could see was an old friend coming to join her. She couldn't see Kal killing turians or batarians or anybody else for that matter except the geth when they were on the mission against Saren.

"What happened Kal?" Shepard questioned her, getting a small glance at her friend's face.

"It's a long story Shepard. I'd rather not get into it now. Perhaps when you'll explain this whole Cerberus thing I'll explain mine." Kal gave Miranda a small look and stood beside Shepard, nodding in acceptance.

'_Shepard's alive…does that mean Kaidan is too?'_

* * *

"What happened down on Omega Garrus?" Shepard sat down at the mess hall table, poking around at her barely eaten food.

Garrus' mandibles fluttered briefly before he answered. "Got my entire squad killed. All on my watch. Only one lives though. His fault. But I let it happen…if only I could've seen what he was doing…"

Garrus was deep in thought for a second but got up and pushed away his plate of food. "Talk to you later Commander."

She stared after him, a sad smile on her usually happy face. "Why do they change?"

* * *

"Kal…you know we could get you a room of your own." Shepard walked into the debriefing room, seeing Kal sitting alone in the corner of the room.

"I don't really care." Kal shrugged.

"Well as soon as I find a room, I'll let you know. But right now we're heading for the Citadel to recruit the 'Master Thief' and then travel to the ship holding the convict. Just fyi…"

"Gotcha."

"Okay…" Shepard glanced at her one last time before leaving.

* * *

Kal laid there, waiting until they touched down on the Citadel. It was all happening so fast.

First Commander Rory Shepard, her long lost friend, came back from the dead. Secondly, she was working with Cerberus or whatever the story was. Thirdly, if Shepard was alive then could that mean that Kaidan was alive too?

She had lost her omni-tool long ago and she had no need for it back then except to remind her that Shepard and Kaidan were dead.

She flipped the simple jagged knife over and over again, watching it fall down toward her only to grab it at the last second. She imagined the terrified faces of the batarians and turians as she repeatedly stabbed them. They deserved it all.

Kal juggled the knife between her fingers. Assessing her current situation, she was astounded. She became the drunken dancer like her mother. She became the wash-out excuse of an Alliance soldier like her father. She became obsessed with something…just like Kaidan's mother.

She became what she vowed to never become.

* * *

Shepard was alone in her room, rereading the dossier for 'The Murderer' for the umpteenth time. She still couldn't believe that Kal turned into a viscous killer yet be so…calm about it.

With disgust she threw the holopad away and picked up the one containing the information for the 'Master Thief'.

"I better not find Garrus dead or my model ship of the Normandy gone…" She muttered.


End file.
